


The New Intern

by TakenByEmrys



Series: Intern Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And theyre hella gay for each other, BAMF Peter Parker, Because shes his spider mom, Confident Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener is a southern boi, Harley Keener would die for Peter Parker, Irondad, M/M, MJ is a tiny Pepper, Mamma Natasha Romanov, Murder Child Peter Parker, Natasha protects Peter, No Smut, Not a slow build, Not your usual SI fieldstip, Pepper Pots is Ironmom, Peter Parker speaks Russian, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark is Irondad, Tony introduces his adopted sons, implied eventual sexual content, over use of darlin', over use of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: Tony tells Peter Parker that a new intern is coming to work at SI for the summer. Peter's class is taking an SI field trip when Harley arrives. Good thing Peter decided to skip the field trip.





	1. Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I never actually knew this ship existed until like yesterday. And now im fully prepared to go down with this ship. My updating will probably be a bit sporadic, but i never abandon a fic. These chapters are technically from each persons perspective in the beginning, but after i get into it, i'll start messing their thoughts into a single chapter.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter called as he exited the private elevator into the penthouse. “FRIDAY where’s Mr. Stark?”  
“Welcome back MiniBoss. BigBoss is currently in lab 34. He wished that you meet him as soon as you arrived.” FRIDAY answered in her usual Irish lilt. Peter rolled his eyes at the nickname.  
“Thank you FRIDAY. Can you tell him I'll be right there? I’m going to get a snack first.” Peter tossed his backpack on the couch and made a beeline for the kitchen.  
“Of course. BigBoss also has M&Ms on him as well.” The AI said.  
“Sweet, cheetos and M&Ms.” Peter mumbled happily under his breath, grabbing one of the many bags on family sized chips. He skipped to the main elevator and thanks FRIDAY as she took him to the proper floor. By the time the elevator had gone from the 93rd floor to the 34th, Peter had already made his way through half of the bag. When the elevator doors opened, Peter immediately heard the sound of muffled arguing. Anyone without super senses wouldn’t have been able to hear it. He waved to a handful of scientists through the glass windows that he knew from this floor, but he kept going toward the sounds of arguing. The door to the lab was shut and locked, but FRIDAY opened it with a simple announcement to the occupants. Tony, Bruce and another man that Peter had never met were arguing in front of two large screens crammed full of calculations. Tony nodded to him, but didn’t say anything, just watched as Peter studied the equations.  
“I’m just saying that there is no way that this is a combination that can work. The math just doesn’t add up, no matter how much it should. I think we should move on to another element.” The man was telling Bruce. Bruce shook his head and also kept an eye on Peter, whose eyes were moving back and forth rapidly taking in the equation.  
“There is no way that this element shouldn’t work. Something must be wrong with the calculations.” Tony retorted.  
“There is no way that my-”  
“Those coefficients are wrong.” Peter said abruptly.  
“What?” Tony asked, a look of surprise crossing his face. The man whirled on Peter with his jaw dropping.  
“The equation right in the middle there,” Peter gestured to the board before placing his cheetos on a table. He strode up to the board and picked up the pen. He carefully erased the coefficient numbers of four elements before writing new ones in. He made quick work of fixing the rest of the equation. “FRI please double check.”  
“The element is a perfect match. MiniBoss’ math is correct.” FRIDAY announced. Peter swore she sounded smug. He turned back to Tony who automatically tossed him the bag of M&Ms. The scientist moved closer to Peter, inspecting the work he did. Peter immediately scurried away, coming to stand next to Tony. Bruce was turned to Peter, hiding a grin behind his hand. The scientist turned back, stunned.  
“Well, I guess that solves our problem.” Tony chuckled and openly grinning at Peter.  
“Who…?” The man started.  
“Oh crap, sorry. Peter this is Dr.Dylan.” Tony said, still focused on Peter. Dr.Dylan stood up a bit straighter, sensing the power balance change.  
“Lovely to meet you,” Dr. Dylan said formally. He didn’t offer his hand, but most people didn't when Tony was involved. Still didn’t do people handing him things, and that included hands.  
“And you!” Peter said brightly. “What’s the project?”  
“Oh well,” Dr. Dylan looked at Tony. There was no way this kid was allowed to know, regardless of the fact that he’d strolled in with fucking cheetos. When Tony didn’t say anything, Dr. Dylan launched into the explanation of his project. Peter followed him back toward the board and occasionally asked questions. Bruce took the empty spot next to Tony.  
“Either we’re getting old, or…” He stared.  
“Or that kids really fucking smart.” Tony grinned. “I got another one coming for the summer too. I have some big stuff and I want the two of them on it.”  
“And?” Bruce raised an eyebrow.  
“And…” Tony grumbled, his head bent and voice low enough for Peter not to hear. “I would like the two current heirs of my company to know each other, just in case.” Bruce’s eyes widened.  
“Holy shit.” He said.  
“I honestly think that their two brains could create something amazing.” Tony shrugged.  
“Who is the other one?” Bruce asked.  
“Kid i met in Tennessee after my house blew up, you remember? What was this five years ago? He’s seventeen now, but when he was twelve he helped fix my suit. I just hope they get along.” Tony explained. He looked back over and saw the mildly starstruck look in Dr.Dylan’s eyes. “Welp, there goes another one.” Bruce looked up and chuckled.  
“They just can’t seem to resist him, and I have no doubt the other one will either. It’ll be fine. I have to go back to my own project. I’ll be on 83 if you need me. Peter, whenever you have a minute this weekend, can i get your opinion on some things?” Bruce said loudly, halting the conversation.  
“Yeah of course Bruce. I’ll stop by.” Peter grinned at the man.  
“Us too, kid.” Tony nodded to the doctor and strolled out the door. Peter bid goodbye and scrambled after him. Bruce sighed and rolled up the blueprints he had brought down.  
“Who, who was that?” Dr. Dylan asked.  
“Didn’t you hear FRIDAY? That was MiniBoss. Peter Parker is technically an intern in the company, but really it's just a formality because he can’ts legally work here yet.” Bruce shrugged.  
“Wait that was Peter Parker? Holy crap. I heard the rumors. Is it true that he’s being groomed to take over eventually?” Dr.Dylan pressed. Bruce shot him a look.  
“You know that’s not any of your concern.” He said sternly. “Good luck. I’ll expect now that you’ve shown Peter what you’re doing, he’ll be down to check on it’s progress.” Bruce left without another word.  
“How was school?” Tony asked when they were in the elevator. Peter was back to rummaging in the cheetos, so it took a minute to answer. Peter shrugged, not wanting to talk about the impending SI field trip, even if he wasn’t going on it.  
“The usual.” He replied. Tony raised an unimpressed eyebrow but didn’t say anything.  
“On Monday I have a new intern starting. Well, he is going to be pretty much solely working with you actually. So he’s kind of like your intern but, not actually.”  
“Mr.Stark, you’re rambling.” It was Peter’s turn for the raising of the eyebrow.  
“Well, shut up. And christ kid. Call me Tony. Anyway. He’s about your age, and i want you two working on projects together, so just… be around on Monday so I can introduce you. I want you two to share your lab if you’re amicable.” Peter chuckled but nodded. If he was amicable, lord that was funny. “He’s going to be around a while, and I know it’s a secret, but you can tell him you’re Spiderman. He’ll honestly probably figure it out, but I can do my best to keep him in the dark if you prefer?” Peter’s eyebrows jumped in surprise.  
“I take it he’s living in the tower?” Tony nodded. “Then there’s no way to keep it a secret anyway. If you think he’s trustworthy enough it’s fine.”  
“What projects are you working on?” Tony internally sighed in relief.  
“I have upgrades i want to do to my web shooters, the widow bites, and Buck asked if I could look at his arm.” Peter listed.  
“His vibranium arm made by Shuri?” Tony asked.  
“It's not like he can hop a flight to Wakanda. And Shuri and i are going to video chat.” Peter explained.  
“That's what I’m worried about.” Tony grumbled.  
“Also, I have projects i want to check up on down stairs.”  
“Okay, well let me know if you need help or it’s too much. Also you’re on food duty tonight, and please god no more Thai!” The elevator had stopped on floor 89, where Tony’s personal lab was. He ruffled Peter’s hair and stepped out. “Where you gonna be?”  
“I’ll be in my lab or downstairs. Too much to do this weekend.” Peter shrugged. Tony nodded.  
“Alright, I'll leave you alone, but for the love of god check in once in a while. And sleep, or Pepper and May will kill me!” Tony yelled as the doors closed. Peter smirked as FRIDAY brought him back to the penthouse. Pepper was sitting at the dining room table, browsing some files.  
“Hey Pep,” Peter greeted. Pepper smiled and opened one of her arms. Peter slid in and gave her a gentle hug. Sometimes he still didn’t really know his own strength.  
“How was school?” Pepper put down her file and completely focused on him. Peter slid into a chair and groaned.  
“Absolutely awful. There’s apparently a field trip on Monday and Tuesday, and I'm so not going.” Peter complained.  
“And why is that?” Pepper asked.  
“Well someone approved a big school sleepover at Stark Industries.” Peter accused. Pepper’s eyes widened.  
“Oh no, that was Midtown.” She gasped.  
“Yeah, well it’d be stupid to go, so May said i could just come here on my own.” Peter shrugged.  
“Isn’t May out of town until Thursday? Peter where are you staying?” Pepper asked, ever the worrier. Her eyebrows pinched together. She noticed when Peter started rubbing his wrists, indicating he was nervous.  
“Well, I didn't want to bother anyone. So I figured I’d just stay home? I mean I'm sixteen.” Peter shrugged. Pepper rolled her eyes.  
“You’re staying here. At least then i can make sure you eat.” Pepper teased. “And about this field trip…”  
“What?” Peter asked slowly.  
“Well it’s Monday and Tuesday. And I might have told Ellen that you might be willing to help the higher up areas as well as the intern stuff that happens on Tuesday?” Pepper smiled graciously. “Please Peter, you know how much she could use the help.”  
“Well, it would get everyone to actually leave me alone for once. Plus that other kid is coming on Monday, so he can help on Tuesday for the ‘bonding’ that Tony obviously wants to happen.” Peter snickered.  
“Are they still teasing you Peter?” Pepper sighed. “I know you don’t want me involved, but I should be involving the school.” Peter waved her away.  
“Pep, I really don’t care. They are the literal last people I seek any kind of approval from, so while it’s pretty annoying, mostly because of the super hearing, I don't care.” Pepper smiled. There was honestly almost nothing better they spent their money on than a literal team on psychiatrists. Each avenger had a personal therapist and it was working wonders around the building.  
“And as for Harley, I think… well I think that Tony has no idea what he’s doing there.” Pepper smirked.  
“And what do you mean by that?” Peter asked, scandalized.  
“Well, lets just say, he thinks you two are going to meet one way, and i have a good bet going with Nat that says otherwise.” Pepper brought her finger to her lips and winked. “Alright, go have fun for four days. I want to see you at this table with me every night by the way, and FRI will be telling me if you sleep.” Peter rolled his eyes.  
“Okay IronMom, whatever you say.” He kissed her on the cheek, grabbed his backpack, and dashed for the elevator. Pepper smiled and turned back to her reports.  
“IronMom.” She chuckled to herself.  
Peter took the elevator down to floor 87, that was entirely made up of his personal lab. He still couldn’t quite get over that one, but hey. When it opened for him, he saw that Bucky was already waiting for him with Natasha.  
“Мать Паук,” Peter greeted easily. (Mother Spider)  
“маленький паук,” Natasha enveloped Peter in a great hug. (Little Spider)  
“Hey Pete,” Bucky was already up on the table.  
“I heard you have Monday and Tuesday off.” Nat smirked. Peter’s spider sense immediately went off. He sent her a heatless glare.  
“And?”  
“And, I want family day. All day Monday.” Nat batted her lashes at him. He knew she was up to something, but honestly he didn’t care. It would give him an excuse to stay away from any labs on Monday.  
“Fine, but Bucky has to referee this time. Clint is shit at it.” Peter stuck out his hand.  
“Fucking cold blooded.” Nat grinned and took the little spiders hand in agreement. Bucky just rolled his eyes.  
Peter spent the weekend exactly how he said he would. He expected to chat with Shuri for a long time, and he was right. Even after the two hours he worked on Bucky’s arm, Peter still kept her on the line as he started upgrading his new web shooter. Shuri, with surprising approval from T’Challa, had sent him an early birthday present in the form of raw vibranium. He was slowly starting to add it to his suit.  
When he went to check on everyone else’s projects, Natasha joined him. Peter knew she didn’t want him to know, but he could tell it worried her when he went alone. While she knew he could handle himself, she still worried over her little spider constantly. It had taken a lot of the scientists and interns a long time to get used to the both of them, but now there wasn’t a floor where a couple people didn’t greet him and wave him over for his opinion.  
He dutifully ate dinner with Pepper Friday and Saturday, but she had an emergency overnight business trip Sunday morning. Peter told himself he was fine when he got a notification from FRIDAY telling him that Pepper had ordered food for him. He really didn’t see Tony all weekend, but that wasn’t necessarily uncommon. After they had gotten a closer familial relationship, Peter had started doing his own projects and visiting the other labs. Tony had thoroughly encouraged this, and that’s when he was granted his own lab.  
Monday morning arrived and he groaned when his alarm went off.  
“FRI what time is it?” He groaned.  
“It is 5 am, MiniBoss.” Her volume was considerably lower than normal, for which Peter was grateful. It always took his senses a minute to adjust in the morning.  
“Why? Just why FRI?” He whined.  
“Ms.Romanov informed me of family day in training room 4 at 6:30am.” Peter glared at the ceiling, but rolled off the bed.  
“Tell her I’ll be there.” He sighed and went searching for his gym clothes.


	2. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took off fast. Thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoy Tony's pov,

Tony’s Monday morning was going a little differently. He understood Harley’s need for some independence, so he hadn’t sent a private jet. The kid had told him he’d be there around 9, and to ‘not leave him waiting in the lobby, old man.’ Yeah, okay, Tony was nervous. It’s not everyday that you introduce your two adopted sons that knew absolutely nothing about each other. He refused to admit to anybody but Pepper that he thought of them as his children, though. Pepper had given him a warm smile and corrected him.  
“Our children, you idiot.” Tony might have cried after that.   
A million different scenarios ran through his head. Harley was a bit rough around the edges and didn’t do well with other people, but god he hoped Peter’s literal ray of sunshine personality was enough. If it wasn’t he could only imagine the tension and arguments. He had kind of put all his eggs in this basket and couldn’t afford for them not to at least be civil. That’s really all he was shooting for, maybe over the summer they would be able to get along well enough to realize they could work together. So Tony might have shut himself in the lab all weekend to worry. It happens.  
When his phone buzzed on the table, he jumped sky high, not expecting it to be nearly nine already.

Harley  
Received 8:51am  
I think your ego presented itself in the lobby.

Harley  
Received 8:51am  
Like really gold inlay?

Harley  
Sent 8:52am  
Wait at the reception desk. I need to come down to approve your badge.

Tony was in the elevator a second later. Harley was leaning against the reception desk, arms crossed, a smirk on his face, and a duffel bag at his feet. Kelly, the receptionist was occasionally shooting him a smile, but Tony could see her glare pulling towards a large tour group in the lobby. He ignored it and continued. Kelly raised an eyebrow as Tony walked up to her desk. Tony could see her trying not to smile. Harley raised an eyebrow.  
“Wow you look like shit.” He smirked, his southern drawl falling smoothly.  
“Keep at it kid, I'll send you right back to Tennessee.” Tony grumbled. Harley rolled his eyes and sent Kelly a dashing smile, who was covering her laughter with a cough.  
“Good morning Mr.Stark.” She said sweetly.  
“Morning, Kelly. How’s the wife?” He asked politely.  
“Fabulous of course. I am a bit worried about how she’s going to do with that.” Kelly gestured to the tour group.  
“I can send someone?” Tony asked. Kelly shook her head.  
“Peter already agreed to help tomorrow.” Tony raised an eyebrow at that. “But anyway. I see we have a request for an alpha level badge printing.” Kelly sent Harley a smirk. “Another one I see.”  
“Another one, what?” Tony asked incredulously. Kelly just shook her head with a smile.  
“I knew PENIS Parker was lying about his stupid internship. Why else would he skip?” An obnoxious voice sounded from the large group. Tony froze. He watched as Kelly sent another glare toward the group.   
“Kelly.” He said slowly.  
“Mrs. Potts approved an overnight tour for a local STEM school.” Kelly said, keeping her voice even.  
“What school?” Tony asked, afraid he already knew the answer.  
“Midtown Tech.” Kelly pursed her lips. Tony’s blood ran cold. That motherfucker had called his kid what exactly. “That’s happened about four times now.”  
“Louder each time too,” Harley drawled. He gave off a carefree attitude, but Tony could see the underlying tension. Harley didn’t really take well to true assholes. Maybe this would be good for their relationship.  
“Right, Kelly please print the badge. Harley, we’re going to threaten children.” Tony smiled. Harley grinned and followed.  
“I’m assuming this has something to do with the other intern you mentioned?” Harley asked. Tony nodded. When they reached the edge of the group, Tony could hear the voice of a teacher giving directions. He scanned the crowd, but didn’t find the source. He looked to the right and jumped out of his skin when his eyes met the indifferent glare of Michelle Jones.  
“MJ,” Tony greeted. The girl scared the crap out of him. She was a tiny angrier Pepper. She nodded and her gaze quickly found Harley. She smirked.  
“Another Murder!Child I see.” She snorted. Ned squeaked from his spot behind her.  
“I- excuse me a what?” Tony asked. Harley was smirking.  
“Murder. Child. The new one you ordered for Peter.” MJ enunciated. “MJ.” She jerked her chin toward Harley, who looked mildly scandalized.   
“Harley.” The boy drawled. At this point, they were getting the attention of the teenagers around them, but they didn’t notice.  
“And southern to boot.” MJ smirked again.  
“1. Hello Ned. Stop hiding. 2. I did not ‘order’ him for Peter, Jesus Christ. It’s long past time they should meet. 3. What in all hell is a murder child?” Tony gasped. This was not how this was supposed to be going.  
“Hello Mr.Stark,” Ned squeaked again and stepped out from behind MJ.  
“I think that by tomorrow, they’ll both agree otherwise.” MJ’s eyes dragged up and down Harley, who just raised an amused eyebrow. “And a murder child is anyone with an instant kill protocol.” MJ glared at Tony. Harley’s eyebrows shot up at that.   
“Peter doesn’t-” Tony sputtered.  
“You’re not the genius he thinks you are if you don’t believe he has one.” MJ rolled her eyes.   
“For the record, I don’t think i count as a ‘Murder Child,’ and I don't play well with other people.” Harley smirked again. God Tony wished he would stop doing that. MJ smirked right back.  
“Ever almost killed someone, hell ever actually killed someone?” Harley shrugged noncommittally. “Exactly. Murder Child with an accent?”  
“Don’t forget the evil smirk.” Ned stuttered. MJ nodded.  
“Welcome to the IronFamily. I have no doubt that the minute you set your eyes on either Peter you’ll be just smitten.”  
“How does fifty bucks sound?” Harley raised an eyebrow.  
“Wait either Peter?” Tony asked, eyes flicking between the three of them.  
“Yep.” MJ popped the ‘p’. “MurderChild!Peter and Soft!Peter. Either one. I won’t forget to collect.” Harley shot out his hand and they shook. Tony rubbed his temples.  
“Jesus christ what did I get myself into? Where the hell is he anyway? I can’t see him.”  
“Maybe it’s because you’re so short.”   
“Thin fucking ice Keener.”  
“He got permission from May to not come.” Ned stuttered out. MJ was smirking. She shared a knowing look with Ned.  
“What so he’s just home?” Tony asked. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “FRIDAY where the fuck is Peter?”  
“Language. MiniBoss is in Training Room 4.” Harley snorted, but he sent MJ a look when he heard ‘MiniBoss’. She just smirked at him.   
“Wait he’s in the fucking tower? When did he arrive? Why didn’t you notify me?” Tony started typing quickly.  
“Language. MiniBoss arrived at 3:14pm on Friday. You were notified when he met you in Lab 34.” FRIDAY sassed.  
“He hasn’t fu-reaking left since Friday. Jesus tell me he ate.” Tony groaned.  
“Smooth.” Harley said. Tony glared at him.  
“MiniBoss and TheBoss had breakfast and dinner together every day.” Friday confirmed. Tony’s jaw dropped.  
“Wow, IronDad really dropping the ball. What could your kids possibly be feeling right now?” MJ asked.   
“I am not dad!” Tony said incredulously.   
“Ms.Jones Mr.Leeds, i’m sure your conversation isn’t as important as…” The teacher called, but quickly trailed off when Tony turned to him. The class collectively gasped.  
“Hello Midtown.” Tony said. Harley snorted next to him. Tony sent him a glare. “Sorry to interrupt, I was looking for someone, who apparently isn’t here.” A tall kid pushed through the crowd.  
“Wait, were looking for Penis Parker?” The kid smirked, well it was like a weird grimace, but an attempt at a smirk. It was like he believed Tony would never fucking say yes. Tony’s eyes narrowed and he stepped forward so that he was right up in this kids face.  
“What the fuck did you just call my kid?” Tony growled. The kid paled instantly. He heard MJ snickering behind him.   
“I- I uh… Your kid?” Flash stuttered.  
“Peter Parker. My personal intern. One of the possible future heirs to my company. Like my own fucking son. You were talking about that Parker, correct?” Flash swallowed loudly. Behind him, Ned’s jaw dropped and even Harley’s eyebrows had shot up. MJ just looked amused.  
“I’m sorry.” Flash stumbled backward. Tony surveyed the rest of the crowd, noting the look of incredulity on their teachers face. He turned back to MJ.  
“No one believed the internship?” He raised a single eyebrow. MJ nodded, a smile twitching on her lips, before she cracked.  
“Not a dad, my ass. FRI save recording to IRONDAD Moments.” She guffawed.  
“Saved.”  
“FRIDAY where’s the kid again?” Tony sighed.  
“MiniBoss is in training room 4.” Friday answered.  
“For what?” Tony nose scrunched in confusion.  
“Family day.” FRIDAY said simply. Tony threw his head back and groaned.   
“So it’s a murder child kind of day.” MJ smirked at Harley, who was honestly so fucking confused. “FRIDAY, please record the meeting with Peter and send it to me.”  
“Of course, MiniPepper.” FRIDAY said. Tony whipped around to see MJ blushing.   
“Right, well, welcome to Stark Industries, be nice to your guide. She’s a gem. Don’t break anything.” Tony said to the teenagers. He saw a handful of teenagers nodding. He turned to walk away and found Ellen smirking at him.  
“Mr.Stark. The badge you requested.” Ellen handed a red badge to Harley. “I heard you adopted another one.” Tony sent a glare towards the reception desk. Kelly just waved. “Training room 4 is on our route today. Would you mind telling the fam? Just in case they want to evacuate.” Tony nodded.  
“Kid, get your bag.” Tony nodded to MJ and Ned and led the way to the elevator. “You need a badge to make Happy, well not happy, but less angry at me. FRIDAY took your bio scan so she will let you in any door. You have clearance for the whole building.” Tony grumbled as he walked into the elevator.  
“So Peter?” Harley asked. Tony rubbed a hand on his face.  
“Okay, only Pepper and Bruce, and now apparently a group of fucking teenagers know this, but Peter is being trained to be part of the team to take over SI should something happen to Pepper or myself.” Tony said very carefully.  
“A team?” Harley asked. “Why a team?”  
“Because Peter is also being trained to take over the Avengers.” Tony admitted. Harley’s jaw dropped. “Jesus, don't tell him any of this. Though I have no doubt, the scary one has already texted him.” Harley nodded. Tony kept sending him looks. Should he tell him that he’s part of the team? That they are the whole fucking team? Well MJ too honestly. She’ll definitely be their Pepper. Tony shook his head and decided against it. “Training room 4 FRI.” The elevator shot up.


	3. Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so its finally here the big meeting, I know this chapter is a bit shorter, but i think it was important to end it where i did. I hope you all like it!

The first time Harley walked into Stark tower he automatically rolled his eyes. So fucking extra. He didn’t waste time telling Tony his thoughts. When he sauntered over to the reception desk, the woman smiled warmly.  
“What can I help you with?” She asked.  
“Well, your smile was just enough, but I was told to wait here for Mr.Stark.” His southern drawl couldn’t help but remember his manners for him. The woman raised an eyebrow at his statement.  
“You must be the new one then.” She smirked.  
“The new one?” He asked.  
“Tony Stark seems to have a penchant for adopting unassuming sarcastic assholes. Who are somehow ridiculously endearing.” She told him frankly. Harley barked out a laugh and leaned against the desk.  
“PENIS Parker,” they heard from a large tour group entering the lobby. Harley saw the woman look at them, a glare on her face.  
“Someone you know?” Harley asked.  
“It seems that the other one, Peter is his name, had a field trip today, to the tower.” She continued glaring at the group.  
“I thought we were unassuming sarcastic assholes?” Harley smirked. Kelly rolled her eyes.  
“Well yes, but i believe you are more assuming than he is. He just kind of burst sometimes with sarcasm, but most of the time he’s honestly like a puppy. Very endearing.” She glared as she heard the shout twice more. “Oh there’s Mr.Stark.”  
When Tony started casually talking to one of the students, Harley was a little shocked. She talked back to Tony just as much as he did. When she called him a murder child and sent him an approving smirk, he was a little intrigued. Who the fuck was this kid? He would be the first to admit he didn’t play well with others, and he did admit it, but this kid was like an enigma and they hadn’t even met yet. He listened to Tony as threatened that kid, and his stomach dropped.  
Maybe MJ was right and he was ‘ordered’ to be here for like a glorified play date. Harley apparently had a bit different grasp on his and Tony’s relationship. MJ nudged him in the side. He looked over with an effortless smirk.  
“Peter might be a murder child sometimes, but most of the time he’s stupidly soft and trusting. I get why that idiot wants you two to get along. The two teenagers in training for his legacy should… get along.” MJ smirked again. “But if you hurt him in any way you will most likely die.”  
“Are you going to kill me?” Harley asked, more curious than anything.  
“Nope, you’ll see who when you get upstairs.” MJ said.  
“Wait training for his legacy?” Harley turned back to her. She just rolled her eyes.  
“Wow you three are idiots. You definitely need me and Pepper.” Harley tuned back in as Tony turned back to MJ. He was interested. Did he want to be a complete asshole? Or did he want to try and get along? He knew he wasn’t good at it, but he’d try he supposed. Just for a day, to see if he liked the kid.  
When Tony led him to the elevator he was still a bit lost in thought, so he turned his new badge over in his hands before slipping it into his wallet.

The first time Harley Keener laid eyes on Peter Parker, his first thought was _Oh fuck_. Followed quickly by _Well i guess i owe MJ $50_. The elevator door opened onto the training room 4 floor, and it was the whole floor Harley was surprised to see. But even more surprising was the literal god that was sparring with Black Widow. His sweatpants were riding low on his hips and sweat was glistening on his unclothed abs. Harley’s jaw dropped slightly at the sight, his mouth filling with saliva. They weren’t really sparring as much as dancing. Natasha would drop and sweep his legs, but before she mad contact he was already flipping over her. Harley was 100% fucked.  
“Harley?” Tony nudged him in the side, staring at him incredulously. Harley focused on the man, but didn’t say anything. Tony asked him a silent _are you okay?_ Harley nodded and focused on the fight. The boy had soft brown curls that Harley desperately wanted to feel and an incredibly sharp jawline.  
“Ударь меня, маленький паук!(Hit me, little spider)” Black Widow yelled. The answering smirk went straight to Harley’s dick.  
“Но мама паук, это веселее. (But mother spider, this is more fun)” He snarked back and flipped away as Natasha tried to attack again.. And welp, speaking another language apparently turned Harley on, who fucking knew.  
“Pete, stop playing with your food. We have guests and we can’t quit until someone’s down.” Another voice yelled. Harley’s head snapped around and he saw the fucking Winter Soldier smirking at him. Scarlet Witch was also with him, but she was watching the fight intensely.  
“О, я знаю, как еще я могу впечатлить горячего нового интерна? (Oh i know, but how else can I impress the hot new intern?)” Peter yelled.  
“На самом деле пытаясь убить меня. (Actually trying to kill me.)” Natasha and Peter circled each other, matching smirks on their faces.  
“Попробуйте новые шаги, которые я показывал вам на прошлой неделе.(Try the new move I showed you last week)” Scarlet Witch yelled from the side. Peter grinned. He leaned back on his haunches before springing forward. Harley watched in awe as his ab muscles contracted. Natasha doged easily and spun so that now Peter’s back was facing Harley. Natasha swung her fist, and Peter leaned back like he was doing the fucking limbo. Wow fucking flexible. He leaned so far back that their eyes met, and oh fuck, yep, that was a wink.  
Peter seemed to finally be done ‘playing with his food’ as the winter soldier had said. One arm hit the floor and his legs flung up, winding around Natasha’s waist. Without using his other arm for strength, Peter pulled Natasha to the ground, flipping her over his body. Wow never has Harley ever wished to be Natasha Romanov more.  
When Natasha hit the ground, she immediately used the momentum to continue, sending her sliding out of Peter’s grasp. He was on his feet now, sending a roundhouse her way, but she fucking caught it and flung his leg away.  
“Peter, stop pulling your punches. That the deal with family day.” The Winter Soldier all but growled. Peter rolled his eyes, but in less than a second he was sending her another kick with his other leg. Harley expected her to catch it again, but it sent her flying across the gym and into a stack of mats. Harley couldn’t help his jaw dropping again. No wonder this kid was being trained to take over the fucking Avengers. Peter’s eyes widened and he immediately sprinted to the mats. He stuck out a hand and she took it, pulling herself up.  
“Сожалею! Я не хочу делать тебе больно! (Sorry! I didn’t want to hurt you!)” Peter said. Natasha hip checked him.  
“That was good! Let’s go again!” She exclaimed. Tony cleared his throat, drawing attention to them again. Natasha rolled her eyes.  
“It’s family day.” She said, but strode over to them. Peter followed but with more of a swagger.  
“And I will leave you fucking murder…” Tony stopped. Harley snorted.  
“I think the word you’re looking for is murder children.” He supplied with a satisfied grin. Peter snickered.  
“Natasha,” she introduced. “Bucky and Wanda over there.” They both jerked their chins. “This is Peter.”  
“Oh I know,” Harley smirked. Peter raised an amused eyebrow. Tony’s eyes whipped back and forth between the two of them.  
“But I don't have the pleasure of knowing yours.” The corners of Peter’s lips twitched, holding back the playful smirk. His arms were folded over his chest, accentuating those fucking biceps.  
“All ya had ta do was ask darlin’. The names Harley.” He couldn’t help the dip in southern drawl. He sent Peter a cheeky wink.  
“What.” Tony said, looking between them. Peter rolled his eyes.  
“Did you want anything else Tony?” Peter’s hip cocked out in impatience. Wow those hips bones were sharp, damn Harley was so screwed. Tony groaned.  
“I hate family day, you always get an attitude. Yesterday it's Mr.Stark and then moms around so it becomes ‘Tony’. Fine, go back to being murder children. Harley come on, we have to see Pepper.” Tony turned back to the elevator. “Oh crap, I forgot. Your schools here. And their tour leads them to this training room. Just so that you know.” He called as he walked.  
“Tell Pepper that you owe me a new pair of shoes.” Natasha grinned.  
“See ya around darlin’.” Harley kept eye contact with Peter, a smirk on his lips, as he walked backward toward the elevator.  
“Not if i see you first.” Peter winked again. The last look Harley got was the swaying of Peter’s hips as he walked back into the middle of the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, i'm sorry if you speak Russian and this is a terrible translation. Google translate is only so good of a friend.


	4. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Like WOW. I am so thrilled by the response I've gotten for this fic. Thank you to everyone whos commented and bookmarked and left kudos. You guys are the reason I still post, so keep it up!! THank you!!

The minute the elevator doors closed, Peter fell over face first.

"Oh my god." He groaned. The others laughter reached his ears.

"Who knew Peter could me smooth?” Wanda grinned.

"Not fucking me thats for sure." He huffed. Wow that was the hottest man Peter has literally ever met, and he's met Thor.

“Okay, so are we staying and finishing family day, or scattering for the tour?” Bucky asked.

“I say fuck it. My class can suck it. I love family day and we aren’t stopping.” Peter lifted himself off the ground. “Plus i need to figure out how I’m going to share a lab for the summer with the hottest kid on earth, and hitting you all really helps.” Wanda shook her head with a smile.

“Peter, you’re up with Wanda.” Nat switched places with the woman. 

The two sparred for almost an hour before his class showed up. Wanda’s power and his physical strength were incredibly evenly matched. 

Peter heard the elevator ascending and started pulling his punches, just enough to make it at least human. Nat’s eyes flicked toward the elevator waiting for it to open.

“This is one of the main training rooms for the Avenger’s and those affiliated. It is possible that there will be someone training right now.” Ellen’s voice rang out. “And oh look, we have our best intern sparring with Wanda Maximoff, also known as the Scarlet Witch!” Peter saw the tour group exiting the elevator, but didn’t give them any mind. Wanda was flinging her hand to the right, and just in time he dove behind a stack of mats.

“Не прячется, Peter!’ (No hiding Peter) Wanda shouted as she lifted the mats, but he wasn’t there any more. Peter had slipped around behind and was now wrapping his arms around Wanda. He flipped backwards and slammed her on the ground.

“Down!” Natasha yelled when Wanda raised her arm. Peter grasped Wanda’s arm and pulled her up with a grin. They turned when clapping reached their ears. Peter’s eyes widened a little bit, taking in his classmates, all staring at him. He hadn’t really thought this through.

“Thank you for the demonstration.” Ellen said sweetly. MJ was smirking at him while Ned looked like he was about to pass out. Flash’s jaw was practically on the ground. Nat and Bucky came up to stand next to Peter.

“Anything for you Ellen,” Wanda said.

“You kids already know Peter of course. He is our favorite intern, and he will be the intern who will be helping tomorrow with the tours of the higher level labs.” Peter gave them a nod. “Would you be willing to give us another demonstration?” Wanda and Peter took a step back letting Nat and Bucky take the stage.

“Of course. We do something called family day, where the four of us, and sometimes Hawkeye, train extra hard to improve our skills. Usually someone fights until they lose. As you just saw, Peter won, but Bucky and I are going to show you some tricks.” Bucky and Nat took a few paces back and started to circle each other.

“Wanda, ref this one.” Bucky called. Wanda nodded, focusing on the fight. Bucky made the first move, he always did with Nat. They were always the most fun to watch. They had that shared history which made the fight so much closer. As the fight began, Peter skirted around the edges toward his friends. Ned and MJ were watching with amused looks. 

“How’s the field trip?” Peter smirked.

“The usual. The Avenger’s crap, training room, some more Avenger’s crap. How’s family day?” MJ asked. Peter grinned. Ned looked at her incredulously. It was literally the best day of his life. 

“Well, it was a little touch and go. New guy showed up.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh I know. FRIDAY sent me the video of you meeting. We met in the lobby.” MJ smirked. Peter raised an eyebrow.

“So, you’re very aware of that already?” Peter asked.

“We met your future husband today.” MJ said bluntly. Peter chuckled, still too high on endorphins to realize the embarrassment factor. 

“Oh shut up. I’m supposed to be making friends with him. Not fucking him on my lab table.” Peter snarked.

“Like you aren’t going to try to do both.” Ned said. Peter hip checked his best friend. He nodded to Betty and Cindy, who were gaping at him. He looked back at the fight. Bucky had Natasha almost pinned, but she was fighting. 

“Давай, Мать Паук! Надрать волкам задницу!” (Come on mamma spider. Kick the wolfs ass!) Peter yelled. Natasha’s eyes flicked to Peter. Her teeth ground down in concentration. In a second she had him flipped. Betty’s eyes bugged. Nat met Peter’s eyes with a grin.

“Что-нибудь для моего маленького паука.” (Anything for me little spider.) She said. Nat dug her knee into Bucky’s back.

“Natasha is the winner.” Wanda declared. Nat released Bucky’s arm, and pulled him up.

“It always is a treat to see you two spar.” Ellen said brightly. “Now as exciting as that was, we still have several floors to hit before lunch!” Ellen ushered them toward the elevator. “Oh, Peter,” she turned back.

“Just shoot me a text when you’ll need me.” Peter told her. Ellen smiled warmly. His classmates filed past, looks of incredulity on their faces.

“Alright loser, go woo your boyfriend. See you tomorrow.” MJ nodded. 

“See ya dude,” Ned grinned. Peter waved.

“Alright Peter, me and you let's go.” Bucky said. Peter turned and readied for the fight.


	5. Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so fabulous. I heartily appreciate everyone who has been commenting! And without further ado, in walks Abbie!

“What in the absolute fuck was that?” Tony asked as soon as the door closed. Harley rolled his eyes.

“I know you’re old, but I didn't think you were that old.” He snorted. Tony glared at him. Before he could say anything, the elevator door opened with a ding. Harley led the way into the penthouse, eyebrows raised. 

“You must be Harley.” Pepper was in the dining room again, folders spread in front of her. Harley turned to face her. He stepped forward and held out his hand. 

“It’s lovely to meet you ma’am.” Harley said. 

“Oh put that away,” Pepper said, striding over and wrapping her arms around him. Harley was a bit taken aback, but he managed to wrap an arm around her awkwardly. “I’m sure Tony’s done absolutely nothing to welcome you.”

“Hey!” Tony squacked. 

“Oh, he’e been fine. We just visited the training room.” Harley said. 

“What the fuck is with you two? Peter’s in ‘murder!child’ mode as MJ called it. You are being so polite i’m about to scream.” Tony grumbled.

“Mrs.Potts didn’t break into my garage when I was twelve.” Harley snarked.

“Pepper please, Harley. Come on, let me give you the tour. Tony, leave Peter alone. He’s had a long week.” Pepper turned and led Harley down the hallway. “This here is Peter’s room. Tony and I are on the other side of the penthouse, just follow the hall the other way. Your room is here next to Peter’s. There is a bathroom in each of your rooms, so don't worry about that.” 

“Does he live here?” Harley asked.

“Oh no, he lives with his aunt in Queens. Most weekends and some nights when his aunt works late he stays over.” Pepper explained, a small smirk on his face. Harley nodded. 

“Here is your room. Let either Tony or myself know if you need anything, we won’t hesitate to get if for you. Now we try to be in the tower as much as possible, but we do have a couple business trips planned. We will make sure to let you know when we’re going. Most of the restaurants around have a tab set up with us. Twice a month we have a family type night. The next one will be Friday actually. Any questions?” She asked. They were now standing in Harley’s room. Holy crap it was massive. A huge king sized bed in the middle, a desk was on the side as well as a couple other pieces of furniture. All in all, it was a guest room.

“Uh, yeah, Tony said he had somewhere for me to work?” Harley asked. Pepper smiled.

“Tony wants you and Peter to share the lab that has been set up for Peter. I wouldn’t trust Tony to take you down, best wait for Peter on that one.” 

“Really pushing the friendship thing huh?” Harley asked.

“Oh yea, friendship.” Pepper snorted. Harley raised an eyebrow.

“Natasha wanted you to know that Tony owes her a new pair of shoes.” Harley mentioned. Pepper’s smile was blinding.

“Excellent.” She said. Harley chuckled. Wow, the entire tower thought that Peter and Harley were going to be into each other. Too bad Tony hasn’t gotten it yet. "Why don't you get unpacked, and I'll send Peter a message. When they're done with family day, he can show you the labs." Harley nodded.

"So are they all related? I don't really get that." He asked. Pepper smiled.

"They are, as Peter's friend MJ calls them, the murder children. The four of them have had things a bit tougher, and Clint when Natasha is feeling generous. They are the ones who have the least amount of reservations when it comes to protecting what they love." Pepper told him honestly. Harley nodded in understanding. "When Tony brought Peter around, Natasha immediately adopted him. He kind of created their little family accidently. It’s rather adorable actually. That boy needs people in his life that actually care about him.” Pepper gave him a meaningful look. Harley nodded in understanding.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He said slowly.

“Get unpacked. Snoop around, I’ll send Peter up after he’s done.” Pepper listed. Harley nodded.

“Yes ma’am.” She sent him a look.

“Pepper, honey.” She gave him another stern look before walking out of the room. Welp, guess he should unpack. He had only brought one duffel bag with some clothes. Mostly work clothes, but there were a few nicer clothes. Maybe he’d be able to put those to use with Peter. No, Keener, calm the fuck down. You have an entire summer to share a lab with him, you can’t just fuck around. Abbie would be able to talk him out of it. He pulled out his phone to send her a text.

 

**Abbie**

Sent 9:24

So i made it.

 

**Abbie**

Received 9:24

What did you do?

 

**Abbie**

Sent 9:26

I did absolutely nothing…

 

**Abbie**

Sent 9:26

Stark on the other hand…

 

**Abbie**

Received 9:26

Spit it out Harley.

 

**Abbie**

Sent 9:30

Okay so there might be this other intern that Stark has who is also being trained to take over SI (and the Avengers, but tell absolutely no one) And we are meant to be ‘getting along’ and all that other crap that adults do when they introduce two teenagers, and I was fully prepared to pull out all my Keener charm, just spite ya know?

 

**Abbie**

Received 9:32

Harley…

 

**Abbie**

Sent 9:35

And Abbie, we met his friends in the lobby and one of them bet me I would immediately be smitten with either Peter, as they said. And apparently the kid has two settings, literal Murder child and Soft child. And at this point im like the fuck is this kid, so i make the bet and jesus fuck Abbs i met murder child Peter.

 

**Abbie**

Received 9:36

This is so much information. So what? He’s a murder child? Like will literally murder you?

 

**Abbie**

Sent 9:37

I hope he murders me with his thighs….

 

**Abbie**

Received 9:38

OH MY GOD. STAWP

 

**Abbie**

Sent 9:43

So Stark brought me to the gym, where the kid was having ‘family day’ with fucking black widow, winter solder, and the scarlet witch, and he and black widow were sparring and he like kicked her ass. Like literally one kick and she went flying across the room.

 

**Abbie**

Received 9:44

Wow strong.

 

**Abbie**

Sent 9:47

He did this thing where he wrapped his legs around her and with literally all the ab muscles of a god did like a mid air crunch and flipped her over him. And he did this thing where when she punched him, he leaned to far back we made eye contact and he winked at me. I think he’s literally the hottest person ive ever met. 

 

**Abbie**

Received 9:48

Oh my god youre in love with Starks other intern.

 

**Abbie**

Sent 9:49

Also, apparently Stark has this thing where he ‘adopts‘ kids. Apparently hes like adopted me and Peter as his own kid???

 

**Abbie**

Sent 9:51

Abbs?

 

**Abbie**

Sent 9:55

Abbie whats up?

 

**Abbie**

Received 9:56

Im sorry, im just hysterically laughing! This is so good. Whats this kids last name anyway?

 

**Abbie**

Sent 9:57

Parker, why?

 

Less than a minute later, Abbie had spammed his phone with a dozen pictures of Peter Parker, and lord help him. The kid was wearing fucking sweaters over button ups.

 

**Abbie**

Received 10:05

Hes absolutely adorable. You better keep him.

 

**Abbie**

Sent 10:07

That must be soft Peter. Abbie. Literally kill me. Theres no way i can actually pursue something right?

 

**Abbie**

Received 10:10

If you dont, youre and idiot. Now go get him. Let me know how it goes.

 

Harley collapsed on the bed with a groan. So much for talking him out of it. 

"Mr.Keener, TheBoss wanted me to tell you to meet MiniBoss back in the training room. They are finishing family day."

"Thanks FRIDAY. I'll be right there." Harley slipped off his leather jacket and ran his hand through his hair. Best it's going to get. He gave Pepper a wave as he passed her. The elevator opened and he rode back down to training room 4.

Peter was now fighting the Winter Soldier, and he was losing. No matter how strong Peter was, he was actually pretty well matched with a super soldier. Harley sauntered over to Wanda and Natasha, who were chatting softly. Natasha sent him a smirk. 

"Welcome back. We should be finishing up after this. Then he's all yours." Natasha said. Harley wiggled his eyebrows.

"Excellent." He smirked.

"So what do you do?" Wanda asked.

"I'm an engineer mostly." Harley shrugged. "Nothing special."

"Well I'm sure we'll get to know each other quite well in the coming months." Natasha grinned. Harley nodded.

"Перестань!(Stop doing that!)" Bucky yelled. They looked over to find Peter clinging to Bucky's back. Natasha laughed.

"Peter! Просто убери его! (Just take him down already!)” Wanda yelled.

“So I'm going to need to learn russian?” Harley asked. 

“You can learn of your own, but none of us will teach you. And while I have no doubt that you could be a murder child, we have a no SO rule for family day.” Nat smiled.

“I see.” Harley said. Wow they literally all thought they were gonna fuck. He watched as Peter wrapped his legs around Bucky’s neck. He flung himself backward and pulled Bucky down with him, pinning him down.

“And there goes Bucky.” Wanda clicked her tongue in disappointment. “It's definitely been his day.” She shook her head.

“Well he’s had all those pent up nerves.” Natasha said. Wanda nodded. Peter was helping Bucky up with a laugh.

“Well, I guess that concludes family day.” Bucky said, his arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulder. Wanda bent down and tossed Peter his sweatshirt. The boy slipped it on easily. Harley looked away from his stretched abs.

“Another one on Saturday?” Peter asked.

“Friday  _ is _ Avenger’s night.” Wanda said.

“And you’re training with Steve on Thursday.” Bucky said.

“I am?”

“Oh I forgot to tell you. He asked us to train with him.” Nat said. Peter nodded.

“Okay, sounds good. Harley, I hear we are sharing a lab. Ready to see it?” He grinned at Harley.

“More than you can imagine darlin’,” Harley smiled. Peter flushed, but grinned.

“I’ll be watching during the tour,” Natasha leaned down and kissed Peter on the cheek. “Будь уверен, маленький паук.” (Be confident, little spider). Bucky ruffled his hair and followed her out of the room. Wanda followed Harley and Peter to the elevator.

“Will you help me Thursday after you train? Vision and I are going to dinner.” She asked, clicking the button for the penthouse. Peter hit 87, just one floor up.

“Oh course, I’ll wrangle Clint too.” He said brightly. Wanda smiled at him as the elevator opened.

“делай ничего, что я бы не делал.” (Don't do anything I wouldn't do). Wanda called. Peter turned to Harley with a grin.

“So, Harley was it? This is our lab.” Peter threw his arms wide. Harley’s jaw dropped.

“Wait, the entire floor?” Harley asked. Peter rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

“Yea, I was never totally sure what I was supposed to do with it all, but I have no doubt you’ll make yourself at home.” Peter smirked at him. Harley smiled.

“Don’t mind if i do.” Harley winked. Peter walked through the lab with ease, coming up to his current work table. He slumped down on a rolling chair.

“So what do you do?” Peter asked.

“Oh, I’m into engineering, you?”  Harley browsed the projects around the tables.

“A little bit of everything actually, but physics and chemistry mostly. I did robotics for a while.” Peter said. Harley’s eyebrows shot up.

“Impressive,” Harley let out a low whistle. “As was, everything that happened in the gym.” Peter grinned sheepishly.

“Well, it must have been to impress you,” He smirked. Harley’s eyes flicked to Peter’s, who was flushed red. Harley couldn’t help but absolutely love it.

“So, show me what you’re working on now?” Harley asked. Peter grinned and spun around.

“Well, right now, I'm working on an upgrade for Spider-man’s web shooters.” Peter started going through the finer points of the mechanics. Holy crap, Peter Parker was Spider-man. Wow, it made so much sense. Harley was lusting over a superhero, of course he fucking was. Harley paid more attention to what Peter was saying, and they ended up spending an hour working together on the web slingers. 

“Okay, but what if you used the vibranium in a spring loaded mechanism. So that every time you release a web, it’ll store the kinetic energy. Then you can hit people with it.” Harley was too busy focusing on the gauntlets to notice Peter’s eyes flicking up at him.

“Well, I have quite a bit left. I was going to use it to spin fibers to upgrade the suit, but I should have enough.” Peter weighed his options and leaned away from the table. “What are you going to be working on?” Harley matched his position.

“Not really sure, Tony mentioned some things. I have ideas of things I want to try, but I'm not sure what I want to do first.” Harley shrugged. “Or where I’m going to get the materials.”

“We have an expense account.” Peter shrugged. Harley raised an eyebrow. Peter smirked. “I mention that with the straightest face I can manage.”

“Not too straight I hope darlin’.” Harley winked. Peter chuckled, his face a dusty pink again. Harley was going to have so much fun with this.

“Feel free to shove stuff away if you want the space. I’m kind of a disaster.” Peter grinned.

“Are you going somewhere?” Harley leaned forward again. 

“Well, usually after fam time I take a shower, that I desperately need. But, with you around, I got a little side tracked.” Peter gave him a lazy grin.

“Well I wouldn’t want to keep you. Come back when you’re done. Maybe you can help me with some of my projects.” Harley could not keep a grin off his face. Peter matched his expression and rolled away. Harley watched Peter saunter out of the lab and shove himself in between the elevator doors. As the elevator closed Harley stood and went to snoop around the lab some more.


	6. Peter and Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's a ton of comments, and while i try to respond to everyone, it's kind of getting a lot. So if i don't reply, i still appreciate you and love that you liked this enough to comment.  
> Also! I decided to start a new tumblr exclusively for my writing. It is under the same name as my account here, so please come follow me, i'll be taking one shot requests and a bunch of fun stuff like that.

Peter found Pepper and Natasha chatting in the kitchen.

“There’s my little spider. How’s the newbie?” Nat asked, pulling Peter into a hug.

“He’s something.” Peter grinned, a flush spreading from his neck.

“Oh, soft Peter’s coming back.” Pepper ran her fingers through his curls.

“Pep,” Peter whined.

“I heard I was right, though.” Pepper grinned. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Are you ever not? How’s Mr.Stark taking it?” He asked.

“Thoroughly denying the fact that his sons are attracted to each other.” Pepper said. Peter hid his face in his hands with a groan.

“Pepper! Come on guys. We met like two hours ago, and we have to spend the entire summer together.” Peter reminded her. Pepper shrugged.

“Go shower, and wow him with your softness.” Pepper pushed him toward the hallway. Peter made his way to his room quickly and peeled off him sweatshirt. He showered quickly, really wanting to get back to Harley. When he got out, he pulled on a shirt that said ‘I Ru N Periodically,’ a soft blue cardigan, and khakis. Wow, maybe he really did have a Soft Peter mode. He practically skipped out of his room and back to the elevator. Stever and Bucky waved from their spot on the couch as he passed.

When Peter got back to the lab, Harley was still browsing the lab.

“Sorry about that,” Peter said brightly. When Harley turned to Peter, he froze. Welp, Harley was 100% more fucked. The kid was wearing a fucking sciend pun shirt with a god damn cardigan. Peter didn’t notice Harley’s brain shut off and continued into the lab. “So what did you want help with?”

“Oh well, I have some stuff on a flash drive.” Harley dug in his pocket at froze. 

“Did you forget it?” Peter asked, pulling out a laptop. Harley shook his head before pulling out a Spider-man usb from his pocket. Peter’s lips pressed together, trying to hold in a laugh and a flush. “Spider-man fan?”

“Well, he’s definitely the best looking superhero around,” Harley smirked. Peter sputtered, all of his confidence drained away with his sweater.

“Well, you’ve obviously never seen Thor’s abs.” He stuttered out. Harley let out a barking laugh.

“Okay, let me show you,” Harley sidled up next to Peter and plugged in the usb. Harley was extremely conscientious about Peter’s arm brushing against his. 

They stayed in the lab, working through the basics of several of Harley’s designs before FRIDAY told them that Steve had made dinner.

“Fuck yes. I love when Steve makes dinner.” Peter bounced on the balls of his feet. Harley couldn’t help his soft grin. Wow, super fucked. “Oh, I meant to ask. Tomorrow, I told Ellen I’d help with the field trip. She doesn’t have a ton of information on the intern levels or the higher labs, so she asked for my help. Would you possibly, uh, want to come help? It would be a good way to get acquainted with the building.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck. Harley stuck his hands in his pockets. It would be a good way to get acquainted with you.

“Anything for you darlin’,” Harley smiled. Peter sputtered again and turned red again. 

“I mean, you don’t have you,” Peter said.

“Nah, you’re right. Do you hang out in the other labs often?” Harley asked. 

“Yeah. I like to see what everyone’s working on. Plus I am technically an intern.” He shrugged. The elevator door opened to a ruckus. Most of the avengers were in town, so the living room was full.

“Hey Pete!” Sam called from the kitchen. Peter lifted a hand in greeting. “I heard we have a slumber party on floor 75.” 

“We shouldn’t worry, they walked in on Peter kicking me ass.” Wanda walked out of the living room and snagged Peter’s hand, pulling him toward the dining room. Harley followed.

“Who’s your friend?” Clint asked, dropping from the vent.

“Tony’s other kid.” Bucky snickered. Clint raised and appraising eyebrow at Harley.

“You say other, like I have a first one.” Tony groaned. He was already sitting at the table. Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Boss, I would like to point out the video that MiniPepper save to the IRONDAD Moments.” FRIDAY said.

“Called out,” Harley snickered. Clint grinned at the new kid.

“Wait, I want to watch it.” Natasha grinned. Steve and Bucky carried several platters in from the kitchen. Putting most of them between Steve, Bucky, and Peter.

“Watch it on your own time, I’m starving.” Tony grumbled. Tony and Steve each took one end of the table. Pepper on Tonys right, followed by Nat, Clint, Harley, and Sam. Rhodey sat on Tony’s left followed by Bruce, Vision, Wanda, Peter, and Bucky. Clint had shoved Harley in the seat next to him. Peter and Wanda were whispering softly to each other.

“Okay, everyone this is Harley. He’ll be staying with us for the summer.” Pepper announced. 

“Hey, wonder twins, got something better to discuss?” Tony snarked. Peter leveled him with a glare, Wanda following his lead.

“We were discussing the ramifications of leather pants versus New York summer.” Peter snarked. The family all snorted, and Harley choked on the water he was drinking. Peter sent him a smirk.

“And whether we were going shopping this week,” Wanda smirked. Tony dropped his head in his head.

“Okay, I’m never asking you another question ever. Please can we eat?” Steve took pity on him and began to help himself. The team dissolved into their usual banter, Clint roping Harley into a discussion on pranking. Every so often, Harley’s eyes dragged to Peter, who was still deep in conversation with Wanda. Occasionally Bucky would lean over and give his opinion, and the two would dissolve into giggles. Steve had to keep interrupting them to remind Peter to eat, but he just rolled his eyes and shoved more food in his face. Huh, that's one hell of a metabolism. 

After dinner, Peter announced he was going back to the lab.

“FRIDAY alert me if Peter is still in the lab at 10, please,” Pepper glared at Peter, who opened his mouth in surprise.

“Moooom.” Peter grinned. The Avengers chuckled. 

“You told me you’d help Ellen. Harley are you helping too?” Pepper focused on Harley, who nodded. 

“Yeah, Peter already asked.” Harley nodded. Pepper smiled at him warmly.

“She said she’d text me when we were needed.” Peter called as he walked toward the elevator.

“Kid, I wanna look at what you’re doing with the vibranium.” Tony followed him. Pepper smiled as they left.

“Harley, are you unpacked yet?” She asked.

“No ma’am. I should probably do that.” Harley smiled.

“Honey, it’s Pepper. Go on, feel free to come to me if you need something.” She scolded. Harley smiled and sauntered down the hall. 

“So bets on when they do it?” Clint asked as soon as Harley was gone. Steve sighed.

“We can’t meddle.” He said. Clint shrugged.

“No one said anything about meddling. Just bets on when it happens.” Bucky grinned. Steve gave him a heatless glare. “Come on, punk. When do you think it’s gonna happen?”

“I give it two week.” Steve said softly.

“Two weeks? You have way too much faith in these idiots. I give it at least a month.” Sam snorted.

“They’re both too much like Tony. I think we’ll have to make signs.” Bruce grinned. Clint practically vibrated in excitement.

“When Harley is about to leave for the school year, Peter panics and kisses him, then pushes him into the elevator.” Rhodey snickered. A chorus of boos sounded. Pepper found Nat’s eyes and smirked.

“I give it till tomorrow night.” Nat said with a grin. Pepper nodded with a smile.

“Oh come on. These two could never pull their heads out of their asses.” Clint groaned.

“I am with Natasha,” Wanda stated. “I think that Tony will walk in on them, making out?” She looked to Natasha who nodded. 

“Okay, cash or chores?” Clint asked.

“Chores.” Rhodey grinned. “I have confidence in my bet.” Pepper shook her head.

“Okay, farthest off has to do all the winners chores.” Natasha said. They all agreed. Wanda and Vision started collecting the dishes, as it was their turn. Harley emerged about 20 minutes later, ignoring the team as they sent each other conspiratorial smirks. He kept his hands tucked in his pockets as the elevator went down to Peter’s lab. No, Harley, it’s your lab. You’re sharing with Peter. Okay, he’s sharing with you. When the elevator opened, Harley heard Peter gushing to Tony about the web shooter designs.

“And Harley had this great idea to make springs with the vibranium, so that every time I shoot them they build up the kinetic energy! Isn't that genius? I already emailed Shuri about it.”

“I knew you two would get on like a house of fine. Just don’t like actually light my house on fire.” Tony backtracked.

“No promises, old man.” Harley smirked as they whipped around to look at him. “I think between me and Peter, we could easily blow up the tower.” 

“That’s what I worry about.” Tony grumbled. Peter smiled, but continued tinkering with the web shooter. Harley collapsed on the stool opposite Peter and looked at Tony.

“So, what's this big project you wanted us on?” Harley asked. Tony looked between Harley and Peter.

“Lets get through this weekend first. Especially after Peter’s field trip debacle.” 

“Hey!” Peter cried. “It’s not that bad. No one’s said anything to me yet.” Harley felt his eye twitch. He’s known Peter Parker for less that 24 hours and he would already kill that motherfucker from the lobby. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Peter, you still have to help Ellen with them tomorrow.” Tony said. Peter couldn’t help the subtle pout. Harley did not drool at the sight of it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there tomorrow. No one will say anything.” Harley crossed his arms over his chest. Tony raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Peter hunched over the gauntlets more, hiding his brilliant blush.

“Okay, whatever. I have my own project to work on. Harley the vibranium springs sound brilliant. I want a prototype. If Peter runs out of vibranium, we can melt down Steve’s shield.” Tony grinned at them before striding out of the lab. 

“Well darlin’ I guess I should get to work.” Harley smirked. 

“I guess you should.” Peter stuttered. Harley puttered around the lab, pulling out drafting paper and grabbing a small chunk of vibranium. About five minutes after he started working, Peter put down his tools. “What did you mean?” 

“Whatcha talkin’ bout sweetheart?” Harley was still bent over the drafting paper. Peter sputtered. Harley raised his eyes to look at Peter. The boy was rubbing the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at Harley. His cheeks were bright red. Peter took a deep breath and focused on Harley.

“When you said that you’d be there. What did you mean?” Peter said. Harley smiled.

“I meant, nothings gonna happen to ya with me around sweetheart.” Harley leaned back over his plans. He didn’t see Peter’s internal freak out. He did hear him go back to his work though.

“Well, fine. I guess a muscley body guard wouldn’t be so bad to have around.” Peter smirked. Harley tried to force down his smile.

“Not that you need it. I’m pretty sure you could snap me in half.” Harley snorted.

“In more ways than one.” Peter grinned. Harley choked. He looked up to see Peter focusing on his project, a small smirk on his face.

“Looking forward to it.” Harley said. Peter’s face flushed a deeper red. At this point Peter thought he could fry an egg on his face it was so hot. They worked in silence for about twenty minutes before Harkey looked up. “Okay, so, can i see more of the designs you have for your web shooters?” Peter looked up.

“Yea, I have a bunch of different designs. Do you want to see the ones I'm using now, or?” Peter swiped his hand over the table next to them and pulled up a file with the web shooter plans.

“How many do you have?” Harley rolled to the edge of the table.

“About 15. These here are the current ones, but they’re a little bulky. These ones are my favorite. I haven’t finished out the design yet, but the idea is that they are almost woven into the suit, so there isn’t any difference.” Peter explained. Harley reached forward and zoomed in on the device.

“This is brilliant.” Harley said. Peter grinned.

“It’s okay. I still have a lot of work to do on it. I want to make the design slimmer, but that also means I have to figure out how to compress the web fluid. Right now, it’s in these little canisters. I-Spider-man can only carry so much at one time.” Peter flushed at his slip. Harley’s eyebrow and lip quirked up together.

“What about lines? Using the lines of yo-Spider-man’s suit, to hide the web fluid. We’d have to make a new suit probably, but then you can implement the vibranium in it.” Harley said. Peter stared at him. “What? I mean it might not be the best idea, but it might be worth a shot.” Peter continued to stare at him. Harley hunched his shoulders. “Peter?” 

“Wow, you’re really fucking smart.” Peter said. It was Harley’s turn to blush. Slowly, a wicked grin formed on his face. “Okay Harley, let’s fucking do this.”

Three hours later, Harley and Peter were deep into the redesign when FRIDAY called. 

“MiniBoss, BabyStark, TheBoss wanted me to tell you that it’s time to go to bed.” The AI said. Harley’s upper lip curled.

“BabyStark? Who the hell came up with that?” He asked. Peter tried not to snort with laughter.

“Clint asked me to call you that.” FRIDAY said.

“You’re both snarky and stupidly smart.” Peter snickered. Harley rounded on him. Peter’s eyes widened. They had been working on opposite sides of the lab, so Peter hadn’t really seen Harley in his engineering glory. He had been welding vibranium. There was grease on his jeans, and he had taken his shirt off from the heat. Peter raised an eyebrow. “But I will give you this, you are by far a much better looking engineer.” Harley grinned and slipped his hands in his pocket. 

“Not lookin’ too bad yourself sweetheart. Love, the goggles.” Harley focused on the top of his head. Peter lifted his hand and felt where the goggles had shoved his hair back. He immediately flushed in embarrassment. 

“I feel like I should tell you that TheBoss in on her way down.” FRIDAY said. Peter rolled his eyes.

“You’re so spiteful, FRI.” Peter stuck his tongue out at the ceiling. That's when the elevator opened and Pepper walked in. Harley was snickering at Peter, who was still making faces at the ceiling. Pepper raised an eyebrow.

“Well, at least nothings on fire. Come on, Peter, May would skin Tony alive if you didn’t at least get a little sleep. Harley, I’m taking all responsibility for you. Out both of you.” Pepper gestured toward the elevator. Peter whipped off his goggles and tossed them on a table. Harley reached down and snatched up his shirt. Pepper followed them into the elevator. “FRI, please revoke Peter’s clearance until 3am.” Peter glared at her. “No way. I get it, Peter. I've lived with Tony long enough, but you still need at least 5 hours of sleep. I’m not backing down.” Peter smiled softly. Right before the elevator opened, he hugged Pepper.

“I appreciate it, Pep. Thank you. Night Harley.” Peter shoved himself out of the elevator before it could open all the way. Pepper rolled her eyes. Harley followed her out slowly, thinking about the previous conversation. He looked around and found no one around.

“Is that... normal?” He asked Pepper. She smiled sadly.

“Unfortunately. I won’t tell you much. That’s up to Peter, but it’s a wonder if he sleeps more than a few hours a night.” Pepper patted Harley’s shoulder. “Now go to bed.” She pushed Harley toward the hallway. Harley made his way to his room. When he closed the door, he stopped and thought for a minute.

“FRIDAY?” He called. 

“Yes, BabyStark?” She answered.

“Please, call me Harley. Can you, uh.. wake me if Peter gets up?” Harley rubbed the back of his neck. “Also, don’t tell anyone I asked?” 

“Of course Harley. I will inform you immediately.” FRIDAY said. Harley quickly changed and slipped into the ridiculously large bed. He was out in a minute.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this was my favorite chapter to write. I hope you guys like it as much a I do, thank you all for kudos and comments!

Peter woke up with a gasp, his lungs contracting. He wasn’t getting enough oxygen. He quickly rolled off the side of his bed and reached for the paper bag he kept on his nightstand. He opened it with shaking hands and started breathing into it. In a couple of minutes, he had stopped shaking. He took a deep shuddering breath and looked at the clock. It read 1:30 am.

“Fuck,” Peter rasped. He stood up shakily and slipped out of the room. He slipped into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out two bottles of water before he opened the cupboards and pulled out another bag of cheetos. He dug around a bit and let out a little gasp.

“Holy fuck, fruit snacks.” He whispered. He pulled out the entire box. After he loaded himself with snacks he made his way back to his room. He froze a step away when Harley’s door opened. Harley stepped out wearing nothing but a pair of plaid pajama pants. He was rubbing his eyes and hadn’t noticed Peter yet. When he pulled his hand away, he froze at the sight of Peter. His eyes caught on the pink hello kitty pjs. He smirked.

“What’re ya doin’ up darlin’?” Harley’s drawl was more pronounced when he was still sleepy. Peter immediately melted.

“I, uh… I uh…” Peter held up his snacks. Harley raised an eyebrow. 

“Want some company?” He asked. Peter looked away.

“You should go back to bed,” Peter said. 

“So should you,” Harley said. Peter rearranged the snacks in his arms

“Oh, well I can’t.” Peter said quietly.

“Alright, then I'll join you. What do you normally do when you wake up?” Harley gestured toward Peter’s room. Peter’s eyes flicked from Harley to the door, before he sighed.

“Alright. Come on in.” Peter opened the door and unloaded his snacks on the bed. Harley looked around the room. It was pretty unorganized. School textbooks littered the desk, and clothes were scattered around the room. Little knick knacks were also around the room, making it more comfortable. “Sorry about the mess.” Harley shrugged.

“It’s comfy. So what do you do next?” Harley asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Peter eyed him, contemplating his next decision. 

“Well, usually I do this.” Peter pulled out a pair of web shooters and strapped them to his arms. He walked over to the corner that was farthest away from any windows and doors. Peter eyed Harley before starting to walk up the wall. In a couple of minutes he had created a large hammock style nest. He perched on the edge and looked back at Harley. Harley was staring at him, jaw dropped. Peter rubbed the back of his neck, maybe it was a bad idea. 

“You can walk up walls?” He asked. Peter nodded.

“Holy crap,” Harley jumped off the bed. “How? I always assumed it had something to do with the suit, not that fact that you had actual spider powers? Do you have tiny feeler things like spiders do? Have you looked at your skin on a micro level to see? Wait, how did you actually get these powers?” Harley rapid fired the questions at him. Peter stuttered.

“Oh well,” Peter started.

“Wait, stop. Here.” Harley scooped up the snacks. “Help me up there.” Peter shot another web toward Harley, hitting his hip. “Hold on.” Harley grinned as Peter effortlessly pulled him up. Harley was a little nervous as Peter pulled him into the nest. “Don’t worry. It’ll hold.” Harley smiled. 

“I believe you.” Harley scooted back and laid out in the nest. “Damn, this is comfortable. Why do you sleep in the bed?” 

“I don’t want to rely on it. It’s kind of a special thing for when I can’t work.” Peter shrugged. He reached over and plucked the cheetos out of the pile and sat next to Harley.. Harley nodded. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Harley asked. Peter smiled sadly.

“Maybe. Let me answer your questions first. I have thoroughly checked myself out, and yes I have all of these tiny contact hairs, which sounds absolutely disgusting. We had to modify the suit so that I could still use the ability. And for the very secret record. I was bitten by a radioactive spider when I went on a class field trip to Oscorp.” Peter explained. Harley raised an eyebrow.

“Is that why you skipped this field trip?” He asked. Peter chuckled.

“Nah, I know all the crazy crap that happens in this building. Nothing weirder could possibly happen.” Peter said. Harley threw his head back and laughed.

“I feel like you just jinxed yourself.” Peter smiled and shrugged. Harley pulled out a bag of fruit snacks. They munched in silence for a couple minutes.

“Why were you up?” Peter asked suddenly. Harley froze. Fuck he hadn’t thought about that. 

“I uh, well honestly I was worried.” Harley said quietly.

“You were worried?” Harley nodded. “About?” Peter stared at Harley.

“Come on darlin’.” Harley tilted his head to the side. Peter just raised an eyebrow. “I was worried, after your conversation with Pepper. I asked FRIDAY to wake me up if you woke up.” Harley felt his face blush beat red. It was worth it though. Peter’s face absolutely melted. His eyebrows rose, his lips parted, and he emitted a small sigh. Harley couldn’t look away. Peter smiled softly.

“You’re brilliant, insanely hot, and ridiculously sweet to boot. Is there anything wrong with you, Harley Keener?” Peter asked. Harley blushed harder.

“Well, I have some pretty heavy abandonment issues if that helps?” Harley shrugged.

“I think I can handle some abandonment issues.” Peter said.

“Good.” Harley smiled. He lifted his arm and grasped Peter’s arm. “Lay down sweetheart.” Peter let Harley manhandle him. He would be lying if he didn’t thoroughly enjoy it. Harley settled Peter so he was laying on Harley’s chest. Peter swore he stopped breathing. Harley also seemed to be having issues. He seemed to have forgotten that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. “Sorry, darlin’. I didn’t mean to uh…” Peter immediately relaxed.

“You’re warm.” He said softly. Harley pulled Peter a little closer with a sigh. He could get used to this.

“Are you ready to talk about it sweetheart?” Harley asked. Peter sighed.

“Yeah. I should.” Peter took a deep breath. Harley rubbed his hand up Peter’s arm. “They’re just nightmares really. Stupid stuff. When I was a kid, my parents left me with my aunt and uncle. It wasn’t unusual, but the didn’t come back this time.” Harley tightened his grip. “It was fine. Aunt May and Uncle Ben were perfect. Aunt May is still perfect. She does all she can to take care of me. When I was fourteen, Uncle Ben was shot in a robbing. I had just been bitten by the spider. I didn’t get there in time to save him. Most of the dreams are just reliving it. Holding him while he bled out.” Peter let out a shaky breath. “Last year, we had this homecoming dance at school, and my date’s dad tried to kill me. He was trying to steal a bunch of stuff from a shipment that Tony was sending to the compound, and I ditched the dance to stop him. But I didn't have my new suit, so I was a bit more vulnerable. He ended up dropping a building on me. It was… it was terrible.” Peter was quietly sobbing at this point.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re here with me. Just breathe with me Pete.” Harley wrapped his other arm around Peter, crushing the cheetos. 

“Sorry,” Peter rasped.

“Never apologize Peter.” Harley said.

“When I was trapped under the building, I had to pull myself out. There was rebar that ran through me. I thought I was going to die. That’s usually what I dream about after Ben. The intense pain.” Peter shuddered again. “Sorry for unloading on you like this.” Harley shook his head.

“I asked darlin’. We might have literally met this morning, but I already want to protect you with me life.” Harley chuckled. Peter sighed.

“Well, I get very attached very easily. So decide now if you want to be around,” Peter said. Harley smiled down at him.

“We literally just went over my abandonment issues. I don’t abandon anybody.” Harley said. Peter pulled Harley closer, if that was possible. 

“You know we have the entire summer right?” Peter asked.   
“I’m looking forward to it sweetheart.” Harley rumbled.

“What’s with the nicknames?” Peter asked softly.

“Well, darlin’ it’s a southern thing. We like to let out sweethearts know they’re our sweethearts.” Harley smirked. 

“I like it. Keep doing it.” Peter burrowed into Harley’s chest more.

“So demanding darlin’.” Harley smiled.

“Hey Harles?” Peter’s voice was soft and barely there.

“Yeah sweetheart?” Harley asked.

“Thanks for waking up for me. I really appreciate it.” Peter mumbled. Harley leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead. Peter purred appreciatively. Before Harley knew it, they were both asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im pretty sure this is the longest chapter, so much happens in it, and i hope you guys like it! also i will be taking oneshot requests on my tumblr now if anyone is interested!!

When Pepper asked FRIDAY where Peter was the next morning, she was thrilled to find out he was still sleeping in his room. She was so surprised that she went to check. When she opened the door to find the bed empty, she automatically looked toward the corner. Her lips parted in surprise at the sight of Peter and Harley curled up in the nest. She stepped backward and closed the door softly. She quickly asked FRIDAY to save pictures to the Harley and Peter Moments folder.   
Harley stirred as he heard the door close. He took a deep breath and froze. A soft weight was settled into his side. He opened his eyes and saw Peter still curled into his side. Harley smiled.   
“Hey darlin’.” Harley nudged Peter’s arm. Peter groaned. “Come on Pete. We have a lot to work on today.”   
“Harles.” Peter moaned. Harley’s eyes widened in shock. His lips parted in surprise. Peter stirred and shifted so he was facing Harley. His eyebrows were drawn in pain, and his eyes were slammed shut.  
“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Harley asked, panicking.  
“Shh,” Peter said. “My senses go haywire in the morning. It takes a minute to get it under control.” Harley nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut. He settled for wrapping his arms around Peter. After a few deep breaths, Peter opened his eyes.  
“Sorry about that.” Peter said. Harley shook his head.  
“Don’t be sweetheart. I’ll just have to learn all of your superpowers.” Harley shrugged. Peter looked up at him with a smile. He darted forward and captured Harley’s lips with his own. Before Harley could react, Peter was already pulling away with a smirk.  
“Come on hot stuff. We have a tour to run.” Peter rolled out of the nest and landed on his toes. Harley looked over the edge with a raised eyebrow.  
“Murder child mood this morning?” He asked. Peter snickered.  
“I wouldn’t call it murder child mode. No matter what MJ says. It’s usually just some extra confidence.” Peter puttered around the room.  
“Well, when ya wear Hello Kitty pjs, I think it’s adorable that ya can have that much confidence.” Harley grinned.  
“Well, I think your extra intense morning accent is the hottest thing I’ve ever heard, so it helps with the confidence.” Peter winked at him. Harley sputtered.  
“Are you going to help me down from here?” He asked. Peter grinned.  
“Nah, I’m in favor of watching you figure it out.” Peter dug through his drawers and pulled out another science pun shirt. This one saying ‘I lost an electron. Are you positive?’ Harley gripped the edge of the nest and swung himself off the side. When he stood up and turned around, Peter was openly gaping at Harley.  
“What?” He asked. Peter shook his head.  
“Absolutely nothing.” He smirked and dug around for some black skinny jeans. “So do I have to do the walk of shame or do i get to borrow a t-shirt?: Harley asked, coming up behind Peter. When Peter stood up, Harley was pressed against his back. He bit down a grin.  
“Alright. This might fit you.” Peter bent back down and rummaged for another shirt. He made sure to brush up against Harley as he moved. Harley pressed a hand over his mouth, holding back a groan. Peter stood and turned, so they were face to face. Harley held out a hand and snatched the shirt. “You alright, Harles?”   
“Harles?” Harley raised an eyebrow. Peter shrugged.  
“Sorry, I can stop? Or I can continue.” Peter leaned in as he spoke. Harley took a deep shuddering breath. Blood rushed to his cheeks. Peter’s tongue flicked out to lick his lips. Harley broke first, leaping forward to capture Peter’s lips. Peter gasped as they made contact. Harley reached forward and gripped Peter’s hips. His thumbs pressing into Peter’s hip bones. Peter moaned at the contact. Harley tried to take control of the kiss, sliding his tongue against Peter’s bottom lip. Peter’s lips parted, inviting Harley in. But Peter didn’t let Harley have control that easily. They battled for dominance, tongues clashing. The battle ended when Harley wrapped one arm around Peter and pulled the boy flush against him. Peter moaned in surprise and relinquished control to Harley. After what seemed like hours they pulled apart, breathing heavily.  
“I’m a fan of you continuing.” Harley said. Peter grinned lazily.  
“And while I also vote for continuing, we do actually have things to do.” Peter said. Harley groaned.  
“But sweetheart. I just started kissing you. I’m not close to done.” Harley half growled.  
“We have all summer to continue this, Harles.” Peter whined. “We will have more than enough time to do this.” Harley smiled.  
“Alright darlin’ but don’t expect me to keep my hands to myself in front of your class.” Harley said. Peter rolled his eyes.  
“Yes you will. We will be around all the high level scientists and interns. You shouldn’t be known on your first day for banging the boss’ kid.” Peter snickered.  
“Well, not yet anyway.” Harley said. Peter laughed and pushed Harley away.  
“Go get dressed Harles. I’ll meet you for breakfast.” Peter said. Harley winked as he sauntered out of the room. Once the door closed, Peter couldn’t help jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. That was one hell of a morning. Peter got dressed quickly, topping off his outfit with a maroon hoodie. He slipped his phone in his pocket, and strapped his watch on. It was connected to FRIDAY and Karen to monitor his vitals. He headed to the kitchen with a pep in his step.   
To say that the present family was surprised to see him was an understatement. Steve was openly staring from the stove, Bucky was raising an eyebrow, and Rhodey was looking between his watch and Peter. Sam just snorted and turned back to his phone.  
“What?” He asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a stem of grapes.  
“It’s 6 am?” Rhodey said.  
“And?” Peter asked. “I’m always up early.” He sat next to Rhodey at the kitchen island. Bucky’s eyebrow morphed into a smirk as Harley entered the kitchen. Peter held out his grapes, and Harley took some with a grateful smile. “Steve your pancakes are burning.” Steve jumped and focused on the pan in front of him.  
“When are we needed for the tour?” Harley asked. He rummaged in the fridge for a bottle of water.  
“The tours usually start back up at 9, so I figured we’d down to the intern levels around then.” Peter said.  
“So roughly three hours to work?” Harley asked.   
“Hell yes. Let’s go!!” Peter jumped up from the stool.  
“Wait!” Steve cried. Peter and Harley froze. “You both need breakfast. Peter don’t give me that look. You know you need to eat. Now sit back down. Pancakes are going to be done in a minute.” Peter slumped back onto his stool, a scowl on his face. Harley took the stool between Sam and Rhodey. Peter pulled out his phone and started texting the group chat.

Fucking Losers  
Sent 6:07am  
Okay, so shit went down last night.

GuyInTheChair  
Received 6:07am  
I mean you missed MJ telling Flash to stop lusting over your dick, so there's that.

MiniPepper  
Received 6:08am   
Someone had to say something about it eventually.

“So Harley how old are you?” Steve asked.  
“I’m seventeen, sir.” Harley answered. Peter leaned around Rhodey and made a face.  
“Dude,” Peter said. Bucky was covering his face with his hand.   
“It’s called manners, Peter.” Harley snarked.  
“It’s called too much, Harley.” Peter grinned.   
“Peters right, Harley. Just Steve please.” Steve shook his head with a smile. Peter focused back on his phone.

GuyInTheChair  
Received 6:10am  
But dude, what happened???

MiniPepper  
Received 6:12am  
Ned, they already jumped each other's bones, obviously.

MiniPepper  
Received 6:14am  
The silence is telling

Fucking Losers  
Sent 6:15am  
Oh my god STAWP. There was no fucking. 

Fucking Losers  
Sent 6:15am  
There was cuddling in a web nest and making out tho.

MiniPepper  
Received 6:16am  
Fucking called it.

“Pete, breakfast.” Steve said. Peter looked up in time to see Steve set a massive plate of pancakes in front of him. Bucky was looking at him curiously.  
“Peter,” he started. Peter looked up at him. “Как долго вы спали? (How long did you sleep?)”  
“Около семи часов. (about 7 hours)” Peter shrugged. Bucky’s eyebrows jumped. His eyes flicked from Peter to Harley and back.  
“Малыш помог?(Did the kid help?)” Bucky asked, taking a step forward so he was right next to Peter, who was nodding.  
“Он нашел меня крадущимся в час ночи. Тогда я сделал нам гнездо. (He found me sneaking around one in the morning. Then I made us a nest.)” Peter poked a pancake with a fork. It was Bucky’s turn to nod.  
“Хорошо, мы держим его тогда. (Good, we’re keeping him then.)” Bucky grinned. Peter rolled his eyes and dug into his pancakes.  
“Ya know. Every time you guys do that, I think you’re talking shit about me.” Sam said. Rhodey grinned. Peter raised a challenging eyebrow and glared at Sam.  
“Почему мы говорим о нем дерьмо? (Why would we talk shit about him?)” Peter asked.  
“Я не знаю, но давайте продолжать говорить и смотреть на него. (I don’t know, but lets keep talking and glaring at him.)” Bucky glared at Sam, who just looked at Steve, defeated. Peter snickered. He dug back into his pancakes, finishing them in record time.  
“These were great, Mr. Steve Captain Rogers America, sir.” Peter said, jumping off the stool.  
“I get an ‘its too much, call me Steve’ but he gets to use literally all your titles.” Harley grumbled.  
“We went through a Peter is too polite phase. Now its been made into a joke.” Bucky shrugged. Harley chuckled and finished his reasonable pile of pancakes.  
“Alright, go blow stuff up. I’ll get your dishes.” Bucky reached down and ruffled Peter’s hair.  
“Thanks Buck. Cmon.” Peter grabbed Harley’s sleeve and started dragging him to the elevator. He barely waited for it to open before shoving himself through.  
“Okay, one day you’re gonna kill yourself doing that.” Harley said, waiting for the doors to open all the way. Peter shrugged.  
“It’s comfortable.” When the doors closed, Harley reached down and slipped his hand into Peter’s. The boy didn’t say anything, just silently smiled. Peter read his texts.

GuyInTheChair  
Received 6:16am  
Go Peter. Get it.

MiniPepper  
Received 6:18am  
Awe, he’s embarrassed.

MiniPepper  
Received 6:20am  
Remind him that he owes me money.

Fucking Losers  
Sent 6:25am  
Nah, Steve made pancakes. And for what??? You literally met once.

MiniPepper  
Received 6:26am  
;)

Harley pulled Peter into the lab.   
“Come on darlin’, we have tons to do.” Peter set his phone on a table and pulled up the schematics they’d been working on.   
“I’m going to jump back into the web fluid. We still need it to be a bit more condensed.” Peter said.  
“I’m going to continue with the vibranium. How do we make it into fibers?” Harley asked.  
“I’ll get Shuri to email the process to me. Maybe if I ask nicely, she’ll send me more vibranium too.” Peter sighed.  
“Shuri?” Harley asked. Peter nodded.  
“Princess of Wakanda.” Harley’s jaw dropped.  
“Seriously, you just have a princess’ email address?” He asked. Peter smirked.  
“Better. FRIDAY, call ThatLiberianBitch, please.” Peter said. Harley openly gaped at him. Peter turned to the hologram table and waited. Less than a minute later, Shuri appeared.   
“Daaaaamn Daniel!” Was the first thing she said. Peter snorted. Harley raised an eyebrow.  
“Shuri, this is Harley.” Peter pulled Harley so that he was in front of Shuri. She looked him up and down.  
“Ah, another white boy for me to mock.” Shuri grinned.   
“Nice ta meet you ma’am.” Harley said, unsure whether to bow. Shuri threw her head back and roared with laughter. Peter smiled.  
“Oh Peter. You found yourself a polite southern boyfriend.” Shuri snickered. Harley flushed  
“How?” Peter cried.  
“MJ,” Shuri rolled her eyes. Honestly for a genius, he was oblivious. Peter nodded.  
“Okay, stop making fun of me, we want to ask about spinning vibranium into clothes.” Peter said. Shuri perked up.  
“Tell me all about the project.” She said. Peter rolled his eyes.  
“We might be making me a complete new suit.” Peter shrugged. Shuri’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
“You’ll need more vibranium for that. I’ll send some with T’Challa when he goes there Friday.” Shuri said. Peter lit up and launched into the details of the project. Harley nodded along, asking questions where he needed. Shuri walked him through her process of weaving the vibranium into clothes. Harley eating up all the knowledge.  
"Okay, so I watched you fight with Natasha, and your biggest weakness in that fight seemed like your abs. You relied so much on your core muscles. If we can weave a stronger percentage of vibranium into the core of your suit, it should provide more armor.” Harley said, eyes focused on the suit model.  
“That’s genius. But you better add it to his thighs too.” Shuri snickered. Peter glared at her. Harley looked up with a raised brow.  
“I’m missing something?” He asked. Peter crossed his arms.  
“I might, have a problem, with things, being put in my thigh.” Peter said. Shuri snorted.  
“Yea, like knives.” She said. Harley’s eyes narrowed.  
“What do mean?” He asked.  
“I might, get lightly stabbed, in the thighs from time to time.” Peter explained. Harley’s jaw dropped.  
“I’m sorry. Darlin’ did you just say you get lightly stabbed regularly?” Harley’s voice was a little bit louder, but he wasn’t paying attention. Peter shrugged. Shuri grinned at the pair.  
“It happens. Queens. What are ya gonna do?” Peter said.   
“We’re reinforcing the thighs.” Harley glared at the schematic, changing the necessary numbers.  
“Hey Shuri,” Peter asked.  
“Yo.” She answered.  
“I’m a lesbian.”  
“I thought you were americain?” Peter and Shuri both bent over with laughter. “Alright loser, go finish your project, and don't forget. Love. Is. a baked sweet potato.” Shuri smiled before ending the call. Harley looked up at Peter.  
“Don’t give me that look. I’m a superhero. It happens.” Peter shrugged.  
“How fast do you heal?” Harley asked. Peter tilted his head in thought.  
“That last time I was stabbed, I missed one day of patrol.” Peter said. Harley nodded.  
“We’re still reinforcing the thighs.” He said. Peter rolled his eyes. Peter walked over so he was standing behind Harley. He leaned forward and draped himself over Harley’s back.  
“So over protective.” Peter teased.  
“Well, I don’t my gorgeous boyfriend stabbed.” Harley snarked. Peter’s blush rose again. “No patrol means no other rigorous activities.” Peter sputtered. “What happened to MurderChild Peter?”   
“He’s taking a nap. He’ll be needed for the tour.” Peter groaned. Harley nodded. “So, boyfriend?”  
“Yea, boyfriend.” Harley grinned. Peter matched his expression. “Come on. Go condense some web fluid. We have lots to do.” Harley slid an arm behind him and scooped Peter up. He tilted his head up and captured Peter’s lips again. The other boy groaned in appreciation. Peter pulled away first.  
“Ok, we have to have a no making out rule in the lab. We’ll never get anything done.” Peter slipped out of Harley’s grasp and skipped across the room. Harley rolled his eyes.  
“Whatever you want darlin’.” He said. Peter grinned and got to work on the web fluid.   
Two hours later, Harley looked up at a sudden shout. Peter was bouncing on the balls of his feet again.  
“Fuck yes! Harles, get over here.” Peter spun in a circle a few times. Harley rolled his stool over.  
“Did ya do it?” He asked.  
“Did I do it?” Peter asked incredulously. “Not only did I condense the matter, i am able to fit double the amount of fluid in half the space!” Harley grinned.  
“How’d you get it done?” He asked. Peter bit his lip.  
“I honestly think I broke the laws of physics.” He said. Harley raised an eyebrow. “I mean, statistically, it shouldn’t be possible, but if I rearrange the formula a tad so that when I shoot, the suit actually creates the fluid, it works!” Harley grinned.  
“Fuck yeah, so the casing for the chemicals need to be mixed with a material that won’t degrade, and is easy to refill. The canisters just pop in and out now, but we can’t remake you a new suit every time you run out.” Harley said. Peter nodded, deep in thought. “We can’t make glass tubes that fit in the vibranium run. It needs to either stop at your elbow, or be an incredibly flexible material. But, it’ll be like your current design. They’ll slot in, probably at your elbows? Maybe your biceps if we want you to have a bunch of fluid.”   
“ Okay, i say we do a prototype with some graphene. And for the armored areas, how stiff do we want it? I mean i need to be able to have quite a bit of flexibility.” Peter said.  
“Well, we can’t do anything to hinder that.” Harley smirked. Peter hip checked him. “I’m thinking we reinforce the thighs more then. While your core is important, it you need to be able to bend. Why?”   
“Well, the reason that Steve’s shield is so strong is because it’s a steel alloy. If we take steel and blend it with vibranium and fabric, we can make a stronger armor.” Peter said.  
“Let’s fucking do it.” Harley grinned. The next hour, the two of them spun all of the vibranium that they had.  
“MiniBoss, Ellen is herding the tour group toward the intern area.” FRIDAY said suddenly.  
“Oh fuck!” Peter cried.  
“Language.” FRIDAY reminded.   
“Come on Harley. Let’s go introduce you to everyone.” Peter chuckled. Harley grinned and followed Peter. “The intern floors are between 16 and 20. There are a crap ton of interns. The higher the floor, the higher the lever intern. Ellen usually just hits floor 20, so let’s go there.” Peter said.  
“So what’s the plan?” Harley asked.  
“You, are the new intern that I’m mentoring.” Peter smirked.  
“Mentoring me in what sweetheart?” Harley asked.   
“We’ll see by tonight.” Peter shrugged. Harley grinned.  
“Well then, mentor me,” Harley gestured toward the door. Peter sauntered out of the elevator, a smirk on his lips. Several of the interns waved with grins. One jumped up and down and ran over to them.  
“Pete, Pete, Pete. I need your help.” The boy was a couple years older than them with spiky blond hair. He grabbed Peter’s hand and drug him over to his work station. Harley raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t say anything as he followed them.  
“Jesus, Nigel, how much redbull have you drank today?” Peter asked.  
“Only like, 5 cans.” Nigel said. “So my problem is that I can't seem to get the mechanics right.” Peter looked it over.  
“Well, I do have some robotics in my repertoire, but I’m gonna turn this one over to Harley. He’s Tony’s new intern.” Peter grinned at Harley, who was leaning over the machine.  
“Oh cool. Nice to meet you,” Nigel stuck his hand out. Harley grasped it firmly.  
“Harley is majorly into engineering, so he’ll know a bit more than me.” Peter explained. He scanned the room before lighting up. “Oh, it looks like Ava is almost done with her project. I’m going to see how it’s going.” Without another work he skipped off. Harley watched him fondly. He looked up to find Nigel staring at him.  
“So what seems to be the problem?” Harley asked, focusing back on the problem. Nigel explained the problem and Harley did his best to listen and nod along.  
“Well you don’t need this arm to have a full range of motion, so a ball joint will be unnecessary, and so much more work to do, why not just a simple cog system?” Harley asked.   
“Wow, that so simple why didn’t I think of that?” Nigel asked himself.  
“Sometimes it just takes another set of eyes.” Harley shrugged. “But I'm gonna take a gander and say it was the redbull.” The corner of Nigel’s lip twitched.  
“Harles, come look at this!” Peter called from the other side of the room. Harley grinned as he spotted his boyfriend, bouncing in front of another inter’s project. It was Nigel’s turn to raise an eyebrow.  
“It was nice to meet you Nigel.” Harley said before sauntering off to see what Peter was yelling about. Peter didn’t get a chance to explain Ava’s project because the elevator doors opened and Ellen emerged with his class.   
“This is our highest level intern floors. Each intern has their own workspace, but it is set up to have open communication so that can help each other with ideas.” She was saying. Ellen scanned the room and quickly found Peter, lighting up as she did. Harley and Peter made their way over to the group. Mr.Harrington was openly gaping at Peter. “This is the half of the tour where all the really cool stuff happens, so I asked Peter here to help show you guys the super awesome stuff from here on out.” Peter held up a hand in greeting. Abe lifted his hand, but quickly put it down.  
“Welcome to floor 20! This is Harley. We are Tony Stark's personal interns, so we don’t have a workspace down here. But, I’m down in the labs enough to know what’s going on.” Peter said. Everyone just stared at him. “OOOKay. Let’s start with Ava, because I wasn’t done gushing about her latest project.” Peter turned and started heading back toward Ava’s station. Harley snickered under his breath.  
“Smooth darlin’.” Harley whispered. Peter sent him a sideways glare. The class gathered around Ava and her workspace. “So this is Ava, she’s great. Her current work is in biochemistry.” Harley swiveled his head and found MJ staring at him. He slipped away from Peter’s side and came up next to her. He pulled out his wallet and counted out 5 20 dollar bills.   
“24 hour interest rate?” She smirked.  
“I say $50 for each Peter.” Harley grinned. Ned was grinning next to them.   
“Harley, I know your new, but I would definitely expect you to pay more attention.” Peter’s voice cut through their conversation. His hand was on his cocked hip and one of his eyebrows was raised. Ned and MJ snorted. Harley’s face blushed a soft pink.  
“Someone’s in trouble.” Ned mumbled. Harley gestured a hand for Peter to continue. Peter turned back to the demonstration. After Ava, Peter moved the class to meet two more interns, Gavin and Suki. They explained their projects thoroughly. Suki even asked the class to help her upgrade her prototype for a new StarkPhone battery. Peter slid to the back with Harley, MJ, and Ned. He gave Harley a glare.  
“Ya know sweetheart, I would lay off the sexy glares. I might have to reevaluate who’s mentoring who later.” He smirked. Ellen, thank god she was the only one in hearing distance, snorted. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Ned was a god damn tomato, and MJ looked as unfazed as always. Peter smirked.  
“I don’t know if you’ll think that later. But what’s with the money?” He asked.  
“I bet Harley $50 that he wouldn’t immediately adore you.” MJ said.  
“I lost.” Harley shrugged.  
“Twice.” Ned finished. Peter smiled.  
“I don’t know if I like you guys being friends.” Peter said. “Okay, we’re going to bring everyone up to floor 81, and then maybe, 83, if Bruce is in.” Peter pulled out his phone and texted Bruce, who replied with a thumbs up emoji.  
“Bruce? As in BANNER?” Ned breathed. Peter smiled at his best friend.   
“Yeah, buddy. Bruce Fucking Banner. Okay, let’s wrap this up.” Peter lifted a hand to signal Suki, who began winding down her presentation. Ellen sidled up to Peter.  
“Okay, after 81 and 83 we hit Food level 76, and then we do the competition?” She asked.  
“Yeah, I’ll get someone down here besides me and Harles.” Peter said, looking at the schedule she had open on her tablet. Ellen grinned. “Oh, don’t look at me like that.” She snickered.  
“Okay, class, we are now being taken up to lab 81. Follow me to the elevators. We’ll have to take two.” Ellen called. When they divided the group, Mr. Harrington, Ned, MJ, Abe, Harley, and Peter in one elevator, and everyone else in the other.   
On floor 81, Peter was greeted by several other scientists when they arrived.   
Flash slowly seethed at the sight. Penis fucking Parker didn’t deserve any of this. There was no way he had gotten all of this because he was oh so smart. He was a sad poor orphan, who didn’t deserve what Flash should have.   
Peter led the way to a large lab in the back of the floor. Harley sticking close to his side, hands in his pockets. A tall blonde woman was waiting next to the entrance of the lab.  
“Good morning, Peter.” She greeted.  
“Morning, Susan. First of this is Harley. He’s Tony’s new intern. And this is Midtown tech. Thank you for letting us come talk with you. Peter spun around and grinned at the class. “Okay guys, so this is Dr. Storm, she is currently working on about fifty different theories on deep space. What are you working on right now?” Peter asked. Dr. Storm smiled warmly at the class and opened the door.   
“Well, we are actually preparing for a space mission.” She held her finger up and made a shushing noise. “So, I’m actually working on the rocket. If you follow me, I’ll show you how everything is going.” Susan led the way to her work station, which contained a hologram of the rocket.  
“Now, I know you guys are still in high school, but who can anyone tell me what problems the design of this rocket has?” She asked.  
“The fins aren’t aerodynamic enough.” Flash half snorted.  
“Actually, the fins, are the correct shape for this type of mission.” Susan said, with a small nod.  
“The nose seems too curved for deep space travel?” Ned said it like a question, but Peter grinned at his best friend.   
“Exactly!” Susan exclaimed. “The rocket nose should definitely be more conical.” Flash glared at Ned and Peter, who resolutely ignored him. Harley narrowed his eyes and made a mental note to keep a closer eye on him. Susan went into more detail on the importance of the nose shape and all of the different ways it can affect their travel.   
“Well, thank you Dr.Storm. It’s always great to see you. Midtown, why don’t we thank Dr. Storm and head to our next stop.” Ellen said brightly. Susan waved as the class filed out.  
“Okay, Dr. Susan Storm just taught us about rocket science,” Ned whispered loudly. Peter chuckled and half hugged his best friend.   
“Dude, I know. How is this life?” Peter asked.   
“Peter, when you have a minute, can you look at a schematic Reed and I have been working on?” Susan asked. Peter turned back to her.   
“Anything for you Susan,” Peter said with a wink. Flash’s eyes flicked between the two with glee. The class split into two for the elevators. Ellen, Ned, MJ, Seymour, and Cindy took one, while Mr.Harrington, Flash, Abe, Sally, Betty, Peter, and Harley took the other. Harley and Peter were the last ones in, so they were right in front of the doors.   
“So, Parker, how did you get everyone you convinced you work here?” Flash asked as the doors closed. Mr. Harrington was too busy looking over some paperwork to notice his students. Peter rolled his eyes. Harley glared at Flash.  
“Flash, I obviously am an intern here. I’m officially helping lead your tour now. Now shut up.” Peter said.  
“I mean, you obviously have everyone convinced somehow. I mean how many favors did you have to give to get this kind of give. I mean Tony Stark would never give his company to a fucking orphan without incentive.” Flash didn’t have a chance to blink before Harley punched him squarely in the nose. Peter watched it in slow motion, as Harley’s fist flew past his ear. He heard the distinct crunch of Flash’s nose. Mr.Harrington cried out in alarm as Flash hit the floor. Sally and Betty gaped at Harley, eyes wide. Peter tilted his head toward Harley.  
“Damn Darlin’. And you thought I was strong.” He smirked. Harley flushed a deep red. Sally and Betty made eye contact and hid matching grins.  
“Mr. Parker!” Mr. Harrington cried.  
“Unfortunately Mr.Harrington, Eugene Thompson is in violation of Stark Industries iron clad bullying and harassment policies. Harley Keener is not in any violation of such policies as he was defending a fellow coworker to the best of his current abilities. As Eugene just stated, he was also warned by Tony Stark of the implications of his actions. Ergo, he can bleed out of the floor for all I care.” Peter kept his voice flat and emotionless, not giving away any of the intense turmoil in his head. 1. Tony Stark fucking said what? 2. Harley Keener just defended his honor. 3. He really just wanted to cry and call his therapist. Peter looked down at the watch on his wrist. It was alerting him to an extremely elevated heartbeat. He took as deep a breath as he could without drawing attention to himself.   
The elevator doors opened before anyone else could say anything. Peter leaned down and gripped Flash’s arm. He pulled him up effortlessly and drug him into the lab. Mr.Harrington followed closely.  
“Mr.Parker, you must-” Peter rounded on Mr.Harrington.  
“I must, continue this tour, making sure your students receive the best education I can give them. I must not, allow a student to ridicule and harass me in front of his supervisor.”  
“I am your-” Mr.Harrington started  
“No. In this building, I am your supervisor. Now, you will watch this student until the tour has been completed.” Peter interrupted. He turned to Harley, who was holding out a rag, only partially covered in oil, and shoved it toward Flash’s nose. Abe, Sally, and Betty had joined the waiting and gaping class. Harley was glaring at the situation, arms crossed over his chest. Crips footsteps interrupted the conversation. Bruce Banner was approaching at the group, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “MidTown tech, I want to introduce you guys to Dr. Banner.”   
“Why don’t you guys follow me, I can show you some of the more secret projects im working on.” Bruce beckoned them. Mr. Harrington kept looking at Peter, but ushered a still bleeding Flash after the class. Ellen sent Peter a questioning look, who shook her off. She followed close Mr. Harrington. Harley came to stand next to Peter, brushing against him.  
“Hey sweetheart,” Harley murmured. Peter shook his head.  
“Thank you,” Peter smiled sadly. “That was, very appreciated. Let’s keep up.” Harley bumped Peter’s hip with his own and pulled Peter after the group. Less than a minute later, the elevator opened again, and Natasha Romanov slipped out. Peter was sitting in one of Bruce’s rolling stools when his spider sense went off. Without a thought he leaned back. She lifted a hand and started running her fingers through her hair. Mr. Harrington was gaping.  
“Does uh… does…. Black Widow…” He started mumbling to Ellen. She narrowed her eyes.  
“Ms. Natasha Romanov often accompanies Mr. Parker on his rounds in the labs. She likes to make sure he’s protected.” Ellen said. The class was entranced by Bruce, and therefore didn’t notice the newcomer. Harley and Nat were pressed against each other, shoulder to shoulder. Harley’s arms were still crossed, so Nat noticed the bruised knuckles. Her eyes flicked to Flash’s blood stained nose. She met Flash’s eyes and glared, pulling Peter backward into a hug. Harley smirked as Flash paled.  
“So this is the new engine that we are going to be putting in the StarkPlanes, and I’m actually going to ask you guys to help me fix this one. There are engineering and coding components. The machine’s coding, is here on this tablet, there are a couple errors that I made on purpose. The mechanics of the engine are here in this simulator, also with self induced errors. I want half of you to take coding, and half to find the flaws in the mechanism.” The class divided and began working. MJ, Ned, Cindy, and Flash went to the simulator, while Abe, Betty, Sally, and Seymour hit the coding.   
“Whats up Мать Паук?” Peter tilted his head up to look at Nat. She smiled at him.  
“Just checking on you. I got an alert.” She said, tapping the watch on his wrist. Peter smiled and relaxed into her.   
"Peter, could you check their coding work so far?" Bruce asked. The class looked over and eyes bugged. Peter grinned and nodded. Natasha pushed Peter toward the group, rolling him across the room.   
"Dr.Banner, why don't you check the coding?" Abe asked, more curious than anything.  
"Well this is actually Peter's invention, so he would have the best knowledge of the coding." Bruce answered with a shrug. The class continued to stare. Peter scrolled through the coding quickly. Natasha angled her head toward Harley.  
“What in the hell happened?” She asked. Peter quirked up an eyebrow. Natasha glared at him.  
“That asshole asked Peter how many… favors he had done to get where he is.” Harley growled. “And that idiot teacher tried to yell as Peter when I punched him.” Natasha’s eyes narrowed.  
“I will kill him.” Natasha seethed.  
“I’m pretty sure we can’t.” Harley said. Natasha gave him an appraising look.   
“So it looks like you guys have a great start. You got most of the major errors. But if we used the code as is, we would get a critical engine failure. There’s two more major errors that would do this. After you get those, the other errors will hinder how the engine works. While it won’t explode, it’ll be little more than a scooter.” Peter handed the tablet back to Abe.   
“Peter, you are very smart.” He said. Peter rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Oh, uh, thanks Abe.” He said. “Do you guys have any questions?” Betty and Sally made eye contact.  
“You are into the other intern, right?” Sally asked quietly.  
“Immensely.” Peter answered honestly.  
“How long have you been an intern here?” Betty asked.  
“About a year and a half.” Peter shrugged.  
“Since when do you speak russian?” Seymour asked.  
“About a year and a half.”  
“Who taught you?” Sally asked.  
“Nat taught me mostly, but Wanda and Bucky helped by just speaking to me.”  
“Woah,” they all said in unison.  
“Anything else?” Peter asked.  
“How many languages do you speak?” Abe asked. Peter did a count using his fingers.  
“Four? Including English.” Peter said. “Russian, Italian, and Spanish. Nope, five. I’m pretty good with Gaelic now. Six if sign language counts.” They all gaped at him.   
“This might be super weird, but when did you get hot?” Sally giggled.  
“I mean, I started training with Nat two times a week, so I guess that helps…” He shrugged awkwardly. “But, uh, and questions about the coding?” They shook their heads. “Okay, well get back to it and I’m going to go check on the other group.” As soon as Peter rolled away, they began whispering. Peter blocked out as much as he could. He lifted a hand and rubbed his temple as he rolled. Natasha was behind him in a second, pushing him.  
“в чем дело (What's wrong?)” She whispered.  
“Просто громко. Это был уже долгий день. (Just loud, it’s already been a long day.)” He answered. Peter examined the simulator they were working on.  
“MJ, why the fuck?” He asked. The girl in question smirked. She had played with the design functions and the engine was now hot pink with polka dots.  
“It was a bit drab for a Stark product. Not even any chrome detailing. Tony would be disappointed.” She shrugged. Ned and Cindy seemed to be the only two who were interested in fixing the project.  
“Ned, Cindy. Any questions?” Peter asked. Ned looked up with a grin.  
“Dude, this is so cool! Okay, so we did this bit here correct?” He asked. Peter pulled the simulation toward him and zoomed in.  
“Yeah dude. This kicks ass. You see how I did it?” Peter grinned.  
“Dude, you literally invented a field generator engine. This is so fucking cool.” Ned jumped up and down.  
“Okay, so, next weekend you have to come check out what I’ve been working on in the lab. You’re gonna flip.” Peter grinned.   
When Natasha had moved to see if Peter was okay, Harley moved over to Ellen and Mr.Harrington. Mr.Harrington eyes him warily.  
“So how’s your first day, Mr. Keener?” Ellen asked with a grin. Harley smiled warmly.  
“Some up and downs, ma’am. Just like any other job.” Harley said. Ellen rolled her eyes.  
“Ellen, please Harley. We just want you to know that we are incredibly happy to have you on staff. I have no doubt that you’ll get along with everyone famously.”   
“It’ll be nice to be here. Ellen.”   
“How long are you staying?” She eyed him warily. Harley shrugged.  
“Honestly, the plan was that I’m only here for the summer, then go back home for my senior year. But, uh, I think I kind of like New York.” He kept his eyes fixed on Peter with a small smile on his face.  
“I bet you do.” She grinned. “Would you finish high school here if you could stay?”  
“Oh yea,” Harley swiveled to grin at Mr.Harrington. “I’d be thrilled to go to Midtown tech.” Ellen raised an eyebrow and focused on the teacher, who was pale and slightly sweating.  
“Peter, how much do the ratios of energy matter in conjunction with the power?” Cindy asked. Peter grinned and jumped into the science.   
Bruce was circulating between the groups, occasionally making eye contact with Nat, who was still gripping Peter’s shoulder. Bruce shot Harley a questioning glance. Harley wiggled his knuckles, showing his bruised knuckles. Bruce’s eyes hardened. He stopped with the coding group and pulled his phone out. The class continued to work through the errors for another 30 minutes.  
“Okay, does everyone feel like they found the issues?” Bruce asked. The class nodded. “Awesome, let's put the two pieces together and see how they react!” Bruce took the tablet from the coding group and brought it over to the simulator. Peter and Nat moved out of the way to make room for everyone. Bruce quickly uploaded the code and grinned at the class. “Who wants to push the ignition button? MJ, I know how much you appreciate the chaos?” He offered the tablet to her. It now showed a big red button in the middle.  
“Dr.Banner, I would be honored.” MJ slammed her thumb on the screen with too much glee. The class watched the simulation with trepidation. Peter smiled softly as the machine ran the simulation, marking each checkpoint with a green check.   
“Woo!” Bruce cheered. “You guys rocked it. Well, that’s all the activities I had planned. Did anyone have any questions about science or the company, that I might possibly be able to answer?”  
“How does Stark industries work on protecting the environment?” Sally asked.  
“Stark Industries is 100% off the grid. We are 100% sustained with the arc reactor. Also, in the last couple years, Tony Stark introduced the ‘Happy Green Time’ project. Which is essentially a massive forest on the room. It's also self sustaining and produces as much clean air as the Amazon rainforest.”  
“Holy crap, seriously?” Sally’s jaw dropped.  
“But, don’t tell anyone about it. I’m pretty sure that Mrs. Potts is saving for an occasion where Tony really messes up.” Bruce smiled. The class burst into laughter.  
“How does the intern process work?” Seymour asked.  
“Actually, I believe after lunch, you will have a more extensive foray into the life of an intern and how the process works.” Bruce looked over to the ‘chaperone’ group. Ellen nodded. Peter tuned out the rest of the questions and turned back to Nat.  
“Is Steve making lunch?” He asked.  
“I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure its Rhodey’s turn actually.” She scrunched her nose in distaste.  
“So, it’ll be pizza.” Peter chuckled.  
“That sounds awesome.” Harley said. “I’m starving.”   
“We just ate.” Peter snorted.  
“Peter, darlin’. It’s been like six hours since we ate. You need some food in your system.” Harley scolded. Ellen looked at Nat and mouthed ‘adorable’ to her. The corners of her lips twitched in agreement.  
“We should hit the lunch area anyway. Okay, class, let's wrap this up. Please ask your last question for Dr.Banner.” Ellen called out.  
“Which one are you going to take them to?” Peter asked.  
“Probably 39. I wouldn’t want to take them to 76, for fear of more incidents.” She eyed Mr.Harrington. Peter nodded.  
“Alright, well, we meet back on 20 in an hour then?” Peter suggested. Ellen nodded.  
“Go, go. Go eat.” Ellen shooed them away with a flick of her wrist. “Alright guys, let’s thank Dr. Banner and go get some lunch!” The class chattered excitedly as they regroup. Some of the class was still stealing glances at Peter as Bruce joined their group. Peter and Harley led the way to the elevator, with Nat and Bruce close behind. As soon as the elevator door closed, Bruce rounded on Peter.  
“What in the hell happened?”  
“Flash said something stupid, and Harley politely told him to fuck off.” Peter shrugged.  
“Politely?” Bruce asked, swinging around to Harley, who was wearing a smug grin.  
“He’s still breathin ain’t he? I call that the perks of my southern charm.” Peter snorted and tried to cover his laughter. The doors opened before Bruce could argue. Peter slipped out of the elevator.  
“FRIDAY, please let me know when lunch is here.” He said. “I’m gonna, go do some stuff.” He was gone in a minute. The other three followed much slower.  
“And I’m gonna… fuck it. I’m going to make sure he isn’t hyperventilating again.” Harley followed Peter’s path as quick as he could without full running.  
“Rhodey’s gonna lose the bet isn’t he?” Bruce asked.  
“Without a shred of fucking doubt. I’m pretty sure Wanda and I already won.” Nat smiled. “But come on, we have some bosses to see.” Nat and Bruce headed toward Pepper and Tony’s part of the penthouse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok First off, thank you Rstriker for your beautiful profile picture. It was a great inspiration for a part of this chapter. I hope you guys like it!!

Harley sighed in relief when he found Peter. The boy had taken the secret stairwell (People need to tell Harley that things like this exist. Like thank god FRIDAY is literally everywhere) up to the gardens that Bruce had told the class about. He wandered around for a minute before he saw Peter’s foot dangling from a tree. He stopped at the bottom and looked up.

“Hey you,” Harley murmured, knowing Peter would hear him. Before he could say anything else, a web hit Harley’s hip, and he was being hoisted into the tree. Peter was in the middle of the branch, so Harley was next to the trunk “That’s such a nifty trick.”

“You didn’t have to do what you did.” Peter said. Harley snorted.

“Sweetheart not only did I agree to make sure nothing happened, but no one, and I mean no one, says shit like that about the people I care about.” Harley said. Peter leaned into Harley, who wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

“I just, where did Flash get that idea about Tony?” Peter whispered.

“You mean about him givin’ ya the company?” Peter nodded. “It might have to do with the fact that yesterday when Flash was yelling about ‘Penis’ Parker,” Harley growled. “Tony went a little nuts. He yelled about how you were one of the future heirs of his company and like a son to him. It was pretty touching now that i know you. Now why does he call you Penis, and how did no one know?” 

“My therapist knows.” Peter shrugged. “Honestly, it doesn’t really matter. I know who I am, and I know I have people around me that love and care about me. Flash is so insignificant in my life that I don’t even notice it anymore. But, I still can’t really wrap my head around the SI thing.”

“Sweetheart, how is it so confusing? Tony loves you, you’re a literal genius, plus you handled that situation with as much grace and power as Pepper would have. You’re a perfect choice.” 

“Well, I’m glad I have your vote of confidence, at least.” Peter smiled.

“You have a lot more than me,” Harley chuckled. Peter’s watch beeped with a message from FRIDAY. “Lunch?” 

“Yeah. Let me help you down.” Peter grabbed the web, still attached to Harley’s hip and slowly lowered him to the ground. Peter dropped down next to him and they headed to the kitchen together.

Steve, Bruce, and Nat were huddled together whispering. 

“I’m just saying, we scare the kid. I became a super soldier purely because I hated bullies.” Steve whispered. Peter narrowed his eyes.

“No, punk. You became a super soldier because of pure spite.” Bucky walked over and wrapped his arms around Steve.

“What’s going on here?” Peter asked. They all whipped around. “Ya know, for two super soldiers and an assassin, I shouldn’t be able to sneak up on you. There will be no scarring of anybody.”

“Wait, what did I miss?” Harley looked between a sheepish Steve and a scowling Peter. “Fuck, I’ve never hated not having superpowers more.” The entire group whipped to Harley in awe. Bucky smiled knowingly.

“Maybe we can make you some special hearing aids.” Peter patted Harley’s shoulder in sympathy. Harley scowled at him. He pushed past the group and rifled through the mountain of pizza. 

“Peter, what do you want?” He asked.

“Pepperoni.” Harley found a large pepperoni and handed it to Peter, who immediately dug in. Harley found a plate and loaded it with a handful of slices of cheese.

“Wait,” Steve held up a hand. “Hold on. Peter, Harley knows?” Peter froze, his mouth stuffed with pizza. He swallowed slowly. Harley smirked over his own pizza.

“I mean like, guys. He’s really smart. I didn’t tell him nothin.” Peter took another slow bite. Steve and Bruce gave Harley appraising looks. Nat just smirked. Tony and Pepper entered the kitchen together.

“Hey, how's the tour?” Tony asked. Peter shrugged.

“You might have a possible, almost, lawsuit. Harley threw fists.” Peter shrugged. Tony pursed his lips.

“I heard.” He said gruffly. Peter raised his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Ooook. I’m just gonna go eat this entire pizza somewhere else.” Peter sent Harley a confused look, who shrugged. Peter slid out of the kitchen and made his way to the living room. He flopped on the couch and flicked on the tv. Bruce and Nat followed him with their lunch.

In the kitchen, Tony was nose to nose with Harley.

“Okay, I get that you need old man glasses, but this is definitely over the boundary line.” Harley snarked. 

“I watched the footage in the elevator. Was that the only time today that anything was said?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. There were some dirty glares, but nothing outwardly. He about pissed his pants when Nat showed up.” Harley snorted. “I have a feeling that wasn’t the end of it though. Peter plays that whole martyr thing that I know for a fucking fact you taught him.” Harley glared. Pepper glared Tony as well.

“I’ll ask his therapist if there’s something we can do.” Pepper said.

“I’m coming with you for the intern thing. Steve, you’re coming too.” Tony pointed to him. “Bucky stays here.” 

“What? Why?” Bucky cried.

“Because you’re literally all of Steve’s impulse control.” 

“I’m shook.” Steve said, lips parted in surprise. Bucky glared at Steve.

“Peter! Stop sending Steve memes!” Bucky yelled. A minute later Peter emerged, a pout on his lips. 

“But Buck, how did you take down Captain America?” 

“We shot him in ze legs. Because his shield iz the size of a dinner plate. And hez an idiot.” Steve answered and raised a hand for Peter to high five. Bucky groaned. Peter snickered. “That one’s by far my favorite.” 

“Jesus. Okay, we should go down to 20. We wouldn’t want to keep Ellen waiting.” Tony shook his head in defeat. Peter started digging in the cabinets. “Peter. Do you want more pizza?” 

“Nah, I’m looking for the fruit snacks. Where the hell did they go?” 

“They’re still in your room.” Harley added helpfully. Bucky hid his face in Steve’s shoulder. 

“Oh crap, I forgot.” Peter puttered out of the kitchen, oblivious to the obvious tension.

“What just happened?” Tony asked. He shook his head, trying to process the information. Steve pressed his lips together.

“Peter was looking for the fruit snacks. He stole them from the cupboard this morning. He forgot.” Harley finished each sentence sharply. Pepper covered her mouth with her hand. Tony narrowed his eyes. Before anyone could say anything, Peter skipped back into the room, munching on fruit snacks.

“Okay, let’s go. I have other stuff I wanna do today.” Peter led the way to the elevator. Harley came up next to him and snatched a bag of fruit snacks from him. Steve and Tony followed close behind.

When FRIDAY let them off on floor 20, Midtown wasn’t there yet. Nigel lifted his hand to wave, but froze at the sight of Tony and Steve.

“Dude, is that really number 6?” Harley focused on the redbull in his hands.

“Seven.” Nigel croaked. Tony furrowed his brows and detoured over to Nigel’s station.

“How long have you been working?” He asked.

“Like 37 hours, sir. Mr. Stark.” Nigel swallowed audibly. Peter bit back a smile.

“Isn’t that like not allowed?” Tony turned to Peter.

“Sounds illegal.” Steve said.

“SI doesn’t really have set in stone rules about a good number of intern things. Our policy is to follow the school’s policy.” Peter said. “And if the school’s policy sucks, we don’t have any contingencies set up.”

“Our policy fucking sucks.” Harley snorted.

“I’ll tell Pepper. Would you work with her on acceptable policies?” Tony asked Peter.

“I already have one started.” Peter smirked. Tony rolled his eyes, but Steve saw his lips twitch.

“Okay, what are you working on?” Tony turned back to Nigel. Peter elbowed Harley and jerked his head. Harley followed Peter to the back of the floor, where a big room was set up with four large work tables.

“What is the intern thing?” Harley asked.

“Well, we decided to implement a little ‘test’ of sorts into the tours. It helps to see who would actually make a good fit for SI. Those of whom do well, get put on a list, so that if their application comes through, the system flags it and sends it to the hiring manager.” 

“You come up with this?” Peter grinned at him. “You the hiring manager?”

“Well yeah, but we don’t take high school interns, so there hasn’t been any applicants from the tests yet.” Peter explained. “But on another note. Help me grab these boxes of parts.” Peter went over to the big metal cabinets and flung open the doors. Harley watched as Peter lifted two, absolutely massive boxes of parts and brought them to a table.

“Ya know, I feel like watching you is so much more fun.” Harley smirked. Peter leveled him with a glare. Harley held up his hands in surrender and went to grab a box. They ended up depositing four boxes per table. The boxes were filled with random circuit boards, gears, ball joints, and all sorts of parts. “What are they supposed to do?” 

“The idea is to give them about three hours to pretty much create anything they want. They have to have a clear idea and a design worked out, but really, anything goes” Peter shrugged. Harley perched on one of the stools and dug through a box. Peter sat down next to him and watched Harley start putting the pieces together. About twenty minutes later, he had almost a complete gun.

“Do you think nuts or batteries would be better?” Harley asked.

“Nuts. Smaller and hit a target with more force.” Peter grinned. Harley smirked and started loading nuts into the canister. Peter tilted his head. “Tonys bringing the class this way.”

“Awesome.” Harley hefted the gun and aimed it at the door.

“This is where we test you gremlins.” Tony was saying as he opened the door. Harley pulled the trigger. They watched as a nut, the size of a dime flew through the air and nailed Tony in the forehead. 

“Oops.” Peter said sarcastically. Tony glared at them.

“This was a terrible decision. I should never have introduced you two.” Steve was laughing hysterically behind him. He pushed Tony into the room so the students could file in. Ellen and Mr.Harrington brought up the rear. Ellen was smiling at Peter and Harley, while Mr.Harrington was gaping at Steve. Well, the entire class, sans MJ, was gaping at Steve.

“I think it was a fucking great decision.” Harley grinned.

“Class, while dad scolds his kids, why don’t you all split into groups of four. So find a partner and choose a table.” Ellen announced. MJ and Ned immediately slipped into stools at the table where Harley and Peter were. Cindy and Betty sat together, ogling Steve. Seymour and Flash took the table farthest from Peter. Which left Abe and Cindy to take the final table. Tony walked over and stood behind Harley. Peter immediately jumped up to stand next to Ellen.

“Okay, so first off, we are going to answer any and all questions you guys have about the intern program.” He clapped his hands once. No one said anything. “Jesus Christ. Most days you guys literally don’t shut up. I know you have questions.” Sally’s hand shot up.

“Does Captain America often oversee interns?” Her eyes were fixed on Steve. 

“No, he’s a home body. And usually we don’t let him go anywhere without Bucky.” Peter said.

“Why?” Betty asked.

“Because he has no impulse control and will punch anyone and everyone in the face.” Peter answered. Steve draped his hand over his chest dramatically.

“Shook.” Jaws were officially on the floor. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Okay, intern related questions.” 

“Does Stark Industries accept high school applicants?” Flash asked. Everyone turned to him. MJ shook her head slowly. That big fat massive idiot. Tony and Steve leaned in.

“Nope. All intern applications must be submitted through a university.” Peter answered.

“Then how can you and… him have internships? It’s not allowed.” Flash sneered.

“We didn’t apply.” Peter said bluntly. Everyone turned back to him.

“Wait, then how do you guys have one?” Seymour asked. Peter turned to Harley, his eyes flicking to Tony, who subtly shrugged.

“Well, when I was twelve, Tony broke into my garage and had a massive panic attack after a terrorist blew up his house.” Harley said.

“Way to air out my dirty laundry.” Tony rolled his eyes. Harley just shrugged.

“I saved his life, helped fix his suit, and here we are.” 

“Peter?” Abe asked. “How about you?” 

“Well, I make Spider man’s first web shooters.” Peter pressed his lips together.

“Fucking genius too.” Harley mumbled. Tony nodded in agreement. Everyone turned to Tony.

“So you just rang him up?” Cindy asked.

“Well, no, he actually showed up at my apartment.” Peter said. Harley snorted. “Intern questions?” 

“What is the interview process like?” Betty asked.

“Well, first, you need at least two letters of recommendation from pretty much anybody. I do recommend that they come from someone who would make sense. I don’t really want to read letters from your mom or even your English teacher. If you do include your English teacher for like a character reference, make sure you include a professor whose field you want to go in to. 

After that, we look through the classes you’re taking, your major, and of course, your gpa. The interview process is pretty heavy. First you meet with the hiring manager, and if you can impress him, you will have a meeting with Pepper Potts. She makes all final decisions.”

“She does?” Tony asked. “With interns?”

“Well no. She was obviously not consulted when you brought Harley home.” Peter smirked. Harley rolled his eyes.

“Who's the hiring manager? Can I bribe him?” Seymour asked.

“Well, I'm a big fan of Cheetos. But Thai food. Definitely the way to my heart.” 

“Will remember that,” Harley whispered so quietly that only Steve, Peter, and Tony heard. Steve’s face morphed into a weird twisty grin as he tried to hide his smile. Peter just smiled. 

“Wait, you’re the intern hiring manager?” Betty asked. Peter nodded.

“When you guys want to apply, SI is present in pretty much every university, so it won’t be hard to start the process. However, since you guys were awesome enough to be granted a tour of the company, we want to give you a little edge. So, in the boxes in front of you there are random spare parts from anything you can imagine. Your job, in the next three hours, is to come up with a clear concept for some type of invention. And make sure you write it down and draw it out. It can be literally anything.” They all stared at him. “Well, get to work!” Peter sat back down on his stool. 

Ned and MJ were the first to dig into their boxes. Well, MJ just grabbed one and upended it. She looked Tony dead in the eyes and whispered.

“I worship chaos.”

“You genuinely scare me.” Tony replied. MJ nodded in acceptance. Steve started wandering around the room, asking groups what they were thinking. “I should probably do that. Shouldn’t I?” Tony looked at Peter, who nodded solemnly. Tony groaned and drug himself around the room.

“Help me upgrade?” Harley held out his gun with a grin.

“Of course. Do we want it to have an AI function? We’ll have to pilfer some circuit boards.” Peter asked.

“We wouldn’t put FRIDAY in it would we?” 

“Nah, we’ll use Karen.”

“Karen?” 

“Yeah, she’s my personal AI.” Peter tapped the watch on his wrist. Harley reached for the watched, and pulled it close to his face. He tapped the watch gently.

“Hello, Harley.” A sweet voice greeted. Harley’s voice lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Ok fuck yeah. We’ll need to make sensors, and speakers, and okay.” Harley jumped up and ran to the cabinets. He loaded his arms full of different pieces and returned to their work station. Peter dug through the parts and pulled out a small, disk shaped circuit board.

“I got sensors, you got speakers? Tag team the implementation?” 

“Solid. Don’t forget your goggles.” Harley snickered and tossed Peter his goggles, who donned them with a grin.

“You two are so cute I feel like vomiting.” MJ interrupted. Peter looked around the room, forgetting where they were. Tony and Steve were over by Flash’s table. They both had their arms crossed in very obvious defensive positions. Sally and Betty kept leaning toward their table in order to hear what Peter and Harley were talking about. Abe and Cindy were diligently working. Peter lifted his head and looked at the schematics that Ned and MJ were working on.

“How are we going to upload Karen into it?” Harley asked. “I’m thinking contact transfer. Like cordless chargers.” Peter nodded. 

About an hour after they had been working, Tony and Steve wandered back over. 

“Well, most of your class is pretty smart. I’d say Cindy, Abe, and Sally all have potential. What are you two doing?” Tony asked MJ and Ned.

“Mr. Stark, sir, we are creating an AT-AT, sir.” Ned said. Peter perked up and looked at their progress. Tony shook his head.

“Tony. Call me Tony, Ned.” Tony shook his head. “You two?” Tony turned to his interns.

“Nut gun.” Harley said with a straight face. Peter snorted in laughter.

“We’re upgrading it, with Karen.” Peter explained. Tony looked at his watch. 

“You have just over two hours left. If you create your own program instead of just using Karen, I'll let you two upgrade one of the Iron Man suits.” Harley’s eyes widened but Peter’s narrowed. He leaned over and whispered something to Harley, who just made an oooo noise.

“Unsupervised?” Peter asked. 

“Yes, unsupervised.” Tony sighed.

“Deal. Peter start the code?” Harley spun back around and started digging through the parts. Peter was up so fast that the stool was still spinning.

“I need my laptop!!!” He yelled as he ran. 

Less than five minutes later, he was sprinting back into the room.

“Mr.Parker.” Mr.Harrington squawked.

“My entire summer depends on this Mr.Harrington.” Peter yelled. Mr.Harrington and Ellen followed Peter back to the table. Tony and Steve were chatting softly.

“What are they doing?” Mr.Harrington asked.

“I told them I’d give them one of the Iron Man suits to upgrade if they created a new AI for the gun Harley made.” Tony said with a shrug. Mr.Harrington gaped.

“They can do that?” Tony shrugged.

“Depends on if they can work together on it. Now, I feel like it’s time for us to have a talk. Follow me.” Tony gestured his finger and walked off without another word. Harley lifted his eyes and smirked at him. Steve hid his chuckle.

“You two are fucking terrible.” Peter shook his head.

“Peter, did I ever tell you about the time I beat up a guy behind a movie theater?” Steve asked loudly. “He was being a real jerk, bullying this dame. I don’t hold back when it comes to bullies.” Peter’s eyes flicked up just fast enough to see the blood drain from Flash’s face.

“See, the way Buck tells it, you were getting your ass kicked behind a movie theater and he had to come save your skinny ass.” Peter said. 

“I regret the day you two met. You’re no longer my favorite nephew.” Steve crossed his arms and pouted.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Tony and Mr.Harrington returned just over an hour later. Steve and Ellen had struck up a conversation, letting the kids work.

“Yo, underoos. How’s it going?” Tony leaned over his shoulder.

“Excuse me, Mr. Stark?” Sally called. Tony swiveled around and walked over to her. “Is Peter Parker your illegitimate child?” Tony snorted.

“If he was Pepper would kill me.” 

“Why?”

“Because since his aunt has custody, we wouldn’t be able to adopt him unless she said yes. And that’s not gonna happen.” Tony snorted. Sally gaped at him.

“Yo, old man.” Tony’s face fell.

“And Harley?” Sally asked.

“He’s the rebel boyfriend that Tony sees too much of himself in.” Sally jumped as she noticed Steve right next to her. Tony scoffed.

“As if.” He pouted. Sally and Betty made eye contact again and smirked.

“Mr.Stark. If you don’t come over here, he’ll pull out the worse ones.” Peter sang. 

“What, you absolute gremlins?”

“If we finish with time to spare, can we have two suits?” Harley asked. 

“Unless you two pulled out a hell of a miracle since i was gone, that won’t happen. So sure, kid. You finish within ten minutes. You can have two.” Tony snorted. A couple minutes passed before anyone said anything. 

“Hey. Mr. Stark.” Peter called.

“Yeah, kid?” 

“We want mark 30 and mark 43.” Everyone lifted their head to look at them. Harley was holding the gun with a grin. “You ready Harles?” Peter asked.

“Let’s do this.” Harley laid the gun down on the contact pad he had built that was plugged into Peter’s laptop. Peter hit the enter button, beginning the upload. Tony stalked over, confusion written on his face. Steve followed closely.

“Hey, Tony. How long would it have taken you to do this?” Steve said under his breath.

“All of my AIs are based on the same basic template.They are all based on what JARVIS was. But, Jarvis took me about a year and half to successfully create.” Tony’s eyebrows were drawn.

“Wait so, when you gave them the bait...”

“I never in a million years expected them to get it done.” Tony leaned forward as the upload complete. The entire room was on the edge of their seat. Ned was shaking so much that MJ nailed him in the ribs with her elbow. Peter nodded to Harley.

“Sophie?” He asked. They waited with baited breath.

“Hello boss. I am that recording ammunition is 75% full. There are fourteen people in the room. Three of which would take more than one shot to cause substantial harm.” 

“Yes!” Peter and Harley both jumped up in the air. Tony’s jaw dropped and his eyes bugged.

“Okay, first off. We need to find your personality.” Harley grinned.

“I think she’s a perfect AI for you. Goes right for the kill shot.” Peter snorted.

“I agree with Peter. Perhaps your judgement in impaired.” Sophie said.

“Holy crap you guys did it.” Tony said. Steve spun around on his heels, a massive grin on his face.

“Hell yeah we did! Sophie, tell him how well we did it!” Harley cried.

“I am currently at 65% of Karen’s intelligence level. She is very smart.” Sophia said.

“Sophie, how are you and Karen communicating?” Peter asked.

“She is connected to your laptop. When I was being uploaded, she connected with me.” Sophie explained. Peter lit up in excitement and he looked at Tony, who was in complete shock.

“Okay, Sophie, hang tight. We are going to get you a better, more permanent home.” Peter said. Harley grinned at Peter. 

“Okay class. I know we’ve gotten a bit side tracked, but our time is coming to a close. So, Tony, Harley, and Peter are going to come around and look at all of your finished products.” Ellen announced. 

Tony shook his head and turned to Ned and MJ. Without a word, MJ pressed a button and the AT-AT sprung to life, lurching and creaking just like the real thing. Tony nodded.

“Love the realism.”  

“Top marks!” Peter said, in a prim British accent.

“Truly magnanimous!” Harley cried. Tony sighed and moved on to Sally and Betty.

“We were inspired by Harley’s gun. So we made a harpoon that shoots electric bolts!” Betty said brightly. Tony raised an eyebrow.

“This is why we bring Captain American to intern tests. Ready to be tasered Steve?” He asked.

“Sure, why not. Bucky wouldn’t have believed me if i said nothing happened. Might as well actually do something.” Steve stepped away and readied his stance. “Hit me.” Both Betty and Sally shook their heads. 

“I don’t think I can taze Captain America.” Sally said.

“Peter then.” Steve said. Peter grinned and grabbed the harpoon. He turned and handed it to Harley. Harley clutched his chest and sniffed.

“Bro,” he whispered. He took the harpoon and aimed it at Steve.

“Okay, remember that it has a sharpened tip, so aim for anything but my torso.” Harley grinned wickedly and pulled the trigger, harpooning Steve through flesh of his thigh. Steve immediately dropped to the floor, eyes bugging.

“Daaaaamn!” Peter exclaimed. “10/10 would harpoon again.” Steve pulled himself up from the floor, panting.

“That was a lot more voltage than I expected.” Steve coughed. 

“This is the best day of my life.” Harley sniffed. Peter snickered. 

“Alright, now that we’ve fried a couple of Cap’s brain cells, let's move on!” Tony clapped his hands with a grin.

“Pete, can you?” Steve gestured to the harpoon.

“Okay! Eugene and Seymour are next. What do you two have to offer?” Tony ushered the class away.

“Kids, look away for mild gore!” Peter cried. He gave everyone a second, making sure Tony had ushered enough before reaching forward and yanking the bolt out of his leg. Harley handed him the first aid kit. Peter wrapped the leg tightly before joining Tony and the class. Harley was still grinning from ear to ear. He bumped Peter’s hip with his own in a silent thank you. Peter bumped it back.

“So?” Peter focused on Flash and Seymour. 

“Well, we made a robot, that is supposed to clean up your desk.” Seymour said. Peter nodded encouragingly.

“Awesome. Let’s see it!” MJ leaned over to Harley.

“He’s so encouraging. It’s so gonna blow up.” She mumbled. Seymour placed a pen on the table.

“Oh, without a doubt.” Flash leaned forward and pressed the on button. The robot moved toward the pen and proceeded to try and run over it. The robot moved back and forward again, hitting the pen. The class was eerily silent. Peter reached over and grabbed the laptop, so he could look at the code.

“Who did the coding for the bot?” Tony asked. Flash raised a meek hand.

“You did good.” Peter said. “The only problem that’s hindering the pick up process is this bit here. See?” Peter leaned over and showed Flash the problem with the code. “If you changed these handful of lines, it would have a better effect.” Peter smiled at Flash, who mumbled what sounded like ‘okay, thanks’.

“Good design. I like the claws. Makes it a bit more dangerous.” Harley grinned. Seymour smiled at the compliment.

“Practical. I know for a fact Peter could use one of these.” Tony said. Peter jerked his head to the side with a scandalized look. Harley snorted. “His rooms a disaster, too. Maybe we can make a bigger one.” 

“Called out.” Sally snickered.

“Ya know guys. One time, I was looking for Mr.Stark to help with a project, and I walked into the lab, and his shirt was-”

“Peter!” Tony cried.

“- caught on the chandelier. He had been stuck there for over an hour and didn’t think of the fact that he could, oh I don't know, slip out of the shirt.” Peter glared at Tony. Harley was bent over, struggling to breath. Steve was holding his chest with tears streaming down his face. The class was gaping at him. “Now, if I remember correctly, we still have one more project to see!” Peter ushered the class to see what Cindy and Abe were working on.

“Take it away.” Peter gestured to them.

“We made a sun chasing robot.” Cindy explained. It is designed to follow the sun in order to feed the plant it carries on its back.” Peter crouched down slowly.

“Cindy?”

“Yes?”

“Did you two make a robotic Bulbasaur?” 

“You’re damn right we did!” Abe grinned.

“Well, lets see it!” Harley exclaimed. Cindy flipped a little switch and the robot moved each of its arms once. 

“Fri, give us a fake sunlight beam.” Peter said. A bright circle of light appeared on one side of the desk. The robot turned and scuttled toward it. “Fri, move the beam slowly to the other side of the table. As the light moved, the robot scuttled after it.

“This is awesome!” Tony exclaimed. 

“It would be great for New York apartments.” Peter grinned. Abe and Cindy beamed at them.

“Alright, our time is starting to come to a close.” Ellen said. “Peter, Tony, could you finish it up?” 

“Okay, we have just enough time to answer anymore questions you guys might have.” Peter said. Cindy raised her hand.

“What’s the little edge you mentioned earlier?” 

“I’m glad you asked! Everyone today who showed above and beyond performance on their projects will be put on a list. Should you apply for an internship, your name will be flagged in the system. Giving you a little edge.” Peter grinned.

“How long have we been doing that?” Tony asked.

“About a year now.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Anyone else?”

“Peter, Mrs.Potts is asking if you could meet her.” FRIDAY interrupted.

“Tell her I’ll be right there. Thank you FRI.” Peter answered.

“I’ll finish up the questions.” Tony stood up in front of the class.

“Alright, hope you guys had fun! I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” Peter practically skipped out of the room.

“Who has questions?” Tony asked. Seymour raised his hand.

“I’m curious about Peter. Is what you said yesterday true? About taking over the company?” Tony sighed.

“Okay fuck it. We haven’t had a press conference about this, and you’re parents all agreed to a non disclosure agreement, so I’ll tell you. Peter and Harley are going to be the CEO and COO of Stark Industries.” Harley immediately started choking. Steve clapped him on the back with a grin.

“I’m sorry, what?” Harley choked out. 

“Oh, and MJ is going to be the CFO.” Tony shrugged.

“Damn right I am.” She said when the class stared at her. 

“Are we good?” Tony asked. “No one else doubting that I haven’t already asked May Parker to adopt that kid?”

“Shoot you down?” Ned asked.

“She laughed and hung up.”

“SI is working towards a better future. And we’d love to have you guys apply for an internship in the future!” Tony grinned. 

“Alright class, it’s time to head back to the living quarters and collect your things.” Ellen announced. “Please follow me, and we will get you guys home.” The class filed out. Ned gave Harley and encouraging shoulder pat, while MJ just smirked. All that was left was Tony, Harley, and Steve.

“Well, I think that went well. Could uh, you guys help me to med bay? Without letting Buck see?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, kid, help me.” Tony patted Harley’s shoulder. The kid swung his head around to gape at Tony.

“I’m sorry, I’m going to be what now?” He squeaked. 

“I said small team didn’t I? You, Peter, Living Terror. The three of you are a perfect team. At least I hoped so. You and Peter seem to be getting along great so far.” Tony wrapped an arm around Steve and gestured for Harley to do the same. Harley stood and helped Tony carry Steve to med bay.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter was thrilled to get out of that room. His class was absolutely terrifying. And he really didn’t know how to act around Harley anymore. He was so understanding to all of Peter’s shenanigans and issues. Peter let his taze Captain America for christ sakes. Peter never gives up an opportunity to taze someone. He reached Pepper’s office quickly and raised a hand to knock.

“Come in Pete,” Pepper called. Peter strolled in and sat down in one of the chairs.

“What’s up Pep?” Pepper had a manila folder in front of her, but other than that her desk was empty. Pepper took a deep breath but didn't say anything. Peter squirmed under the scrutiny. “Is something wrong Pepper?”

“I just got off the phone with May, and we’ve decided that we want you to move into the tower.” Pepper finally said. Peter’s jaw dropped.

“Wait, what? What about May?”  He asked.

“I’ll wait for her to talk to her. But I wanted to tell you as soon as we decided.” Pepper said. 

“But, why?” Peter’s voice was small, and incredibly vulnerable. Pepper’s heart immediately broke.

“Honey, do you want to have a movie night with me tonight? Just us?” Pepper asked. Peter’s jaw dropped.

“I, sure, Pep.” He stuttered out. Pepper smiled.

“We’ll talk about it tonight okay? But I wanted to give you some good news after having to help with the field trip.” Peter smiled at his lap. 

“Thank you Pep. I’ll see you tonight.” Peter got up and shuffled out of the room. When he got to the elevator, he froze. “FRIDAY, where is everyone?” 

“Boss and Harley are bringing Steve to the medbay. Ned and MJ are on floor 73 collecting their things. The avengers are training in 4.” She said.

“Please bring me to my lab.” He said. Friday brought him directly to the lab, not stopping for anyone. When he entered. He immediately turned and started walking up the wall, heading for the permanent nest he had created in the angles of the ceiling vents. He pulled out his last packet of fruit snacks and settled into his nest to think. Pepper and May wanted him to move into the tower. Was May tired of taking care of him? She never should have had to. It wasn’t her fault her husbands brother died. And it wasn’t her fault that Ben died, leaving her to take care of Peter on her own. But why would Pepper agree to it? About an hour later, Harley walked into the lab.

“FRIDAY, didn’t you say that Peter was in the lab?” He asked.

“I’m up here.” Peter called softly. He let one of his hands fall from the nest.

“Holy crap, how did I not notice that?” Harley craned his neck, meeting Peter’s gaze. “Whatcha doin’ up there darlin’?” 

“Existential crisis.” 

“Could you help me up there? I would also like to have one of those.” Harley waited as Peter shot him and hoisted him up. “Am I going to have a permanent bruise?” Peter shrugged.

“If you want me to pull you to high places.”

“A permanent bruise it is.” Harley shimmied in next to Peter. “So what’s your crisis?”

“Pepper and May have apparently decided I’m going to move into the tower.” Harley turned to him.

“And that’s a crisis because?”

“Why doesn’t May want me around anymore?” Peter’s voice absolutely did not crack during that sentence. Harley wrapped an arm around Peter.

“Hey, Pete, there’s no way that’s true. If I know anything about you, it’s that May absolutely loves you. After you left, one of the kids asked about you, and Tony said that we were all idiots if we didn’t think he had asked May to adopt you. Ned asked if she turned him down, and Tony said that she just laughed and hung up.” Peter was gaping at Harley.

“He did what?!” 

“Sweetheart, when are you gonna get it through that thick skull that Tony and Pepper think of you as their child?” Harley shook his head. Peter relaxed into the nest, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Okay, what’s your crisis?” Peter focused back on Harley.

“Well, also after you left, Tony said fuck it, and announced that MJ is going to be CFO of SI, and you ask I are going to be COO and CEO. Then, I choked on air.” 

“Oh, well, that makes so much sense.” Peter said. It was Harley’s turn to gape. 

“How?!” 

“Well, Tony respects you. You have a good head on your shoulders. You wouldn’t take shit from a board.” Peter shrugged. Harley relaxed into the nest.

“Aren’t we a pair?”

“Makes a bit more sense why Tony was so desperate for us to get along.” Peter said. Harley nodded.

“Wanna work on Sophia?” Peter nodded and started to let Harley down. Peter dropped down right next to him, so that they were face to face.

“So, I want you to know, that I’m really happy Tony Stark broke into your garage.” Peter said. Harley raised an eyebrow. “It really gave me a lot of opportunities. And i will be, uh, taking advantage of those opportunities now, if that's okay with you.” With every word, Peter leaned ever closer, so that by the end, his lips were a hair's breadth away from Harley’s. Harley swallowed audibly. His lips parted and blood rushed to his cheeks. 

“I think that’s okay with me.” He breathed. “But uh, I really want to make sure that we are doing this for the same reasons.” 

“Well, Harley Keener, I am doing this because you are beautiful to watch. A cocky attitude that knocks the air from my lungs. A jawline I could cut myself on, blue eyes that take me apart with a single look, and don’t even get me started on the rest of your body.” Harley was red as a tomato at this point. “And that’s just your physical appearance. You are incredibly smart, you make me feel better, about literally everything, and you are incredibly kind. You’re passionate about what you do and fuck if it isn’t the most attractive thing about you. The raw passion and heart that you have is honestly astounding. Are those good enough reasons?”

“I, uh. I…” Harley was stuttering at this point. Peter had walked him backwards until he had hit a table. Peter smirked. 

“You okay there Harley?” 

“I think it’s okay with me.” Harley managed to get out. Peter took a final step forward and captured Harley’s lips with his own. Harley didn’t even try to control the dominance this time. He was fully aware and okay with the fact that Peter was in charge of this kiss. Peter had pressed himself against Harley, resting his hands on Harley’s hips. The boy let out an absolutely filthy moan at the contact. Without breaking the kiss, Peter gripped Harley’s thighs and boosted him up onto the table. Peter broke the kiss and breathed deep.

“I have superlungs, and you still take my breath away.” He breathed. Harley stuttered out a sound. No one had made him feel this out of control. He was feeding on the energy. Harley grabbed Peter’s hips and pulled him back to him. Peter let himself be pulled with a grin. Peter’s senses were solely focused on Harley. The beat of his heart. The soft noises he was making. Everywhere he touched, his skin felt electrified. He was so focused on Harley, that he didn’t hear the door slide open.

“HOLY FUCK. OH MY GOD!” Tony screeched. Peter reacted on instincts. He pulled Harley off the table and swung him behind him, as he jumped onto the table in his fighting stance. 

No one spoke. Peter blinked, realized what he had done, and slid off of the table. 

“Hey Tony, whats up?” Harley squeaked. 

“WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!” Tony cried.

“We were making out. Like ya do. You walked in. And my instincts said you were gonna hurt Harley, so I jumped in the table to protect him.” Peter pressed his lips together and nodded.

“My hero,” Harley said with a small smile. Peter winked at him.

“OH MY GOD!” Tony bolted from the room.

“Do we…?” Harley asked.

“Nope.” Peter swiftly grabbed Harley and deposited him in the table. “That’s what the rest of the Avengers are for.” 

“Ya know. I seem to recall us having a no make out rule in the lab.” Harley said. Peter pouted. “But, I think we can ignore that for a solid ten minutes.” Peter immediately dove back in. 

Two hours later, Peter was skipping through the living room, Harley sauntering behind him. Pepper had called them up for dinner.

“Hey, hon. Why did Tony run through screaming about his eyes?” Nat asked.

“You and Wanda won the bet.” Peter sung and he slipped into his chair. Natasha cackled as she sat down. Harley raised an eyebrow but shook his head and didn’t ask.

“Well, good. At least he found out about it sooner rather than later.” Pepper smiled. 

Harley and Peter shared a content smile, knowing that no matter when he had found out, Tony was just a massive drama queen.


End file.
